Being Sain
by SweetMisery430
Summary: Kent and Sain don't agree on anything, so a particular meddling someone makes them switch bodies. Not only are they confused, as is everyone else, but now they must work together to find out how to switch back. Not to mention the orange bananas...
1. And So it Begins

Here is my first very first FE fic! Currently, I am going through this story and editing all of the chapters. I plan to fix up spelling errors, problems with the spacing, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Freaky Friday.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful morning in Pherae. The sun was shining, the sky was a clear blue, and there was not a cloud in the sky. This beautiful weather, of course, meant that something strange was going to happen.  
  
Eliwood's entire army was spending a few days in Pherae after a tiring journey to the Nabata Desert. Everyone was exhausted, and was enjoying the break. They had already spent three days sleeping, stuffing their faces with Eliwood's mom's cooking, and other various activities.  
  
Kent was the first awake that morning. He knew that if he slept in, he would get into a bad habit of waking up late every day, even when he needed to get up early. And besides, waking up late would ruin his image - especially since Sain was the latest sleeper in the entire army. Doing anything remotely like Sain was something Kent could not allow.  
  
Kent had known Sain forever, and they'd always been complete opposites. While Kent was serious and always put his duties first, Sain was care-free and just wanted to have fun. And Sain had the notorious habit of flirting with every single woman he saw. Almost all of Sain's traits annoyed Kent. He didn't know why he still hung around Sain. Deep down, Kent just didn't want Sain to get into too much trouble. But he would never tell anybody this.  
  
Soon, other members of the army were waking up. Lowen and Rebecca came downstairs to help Lady Eleanora make breakfast, and Merlinus followed them into the kitchen, claiming that he needed to 'taste test' everything they prepared. The two paladins Marcus and Isadora went outside to train. Canas almost fell down the stairs because his nose was in a book. Heath was feeding his wyvern, Hyperion, and Rath was taking care of his horse. Lyn and Hector were sparring with each other. Oswin was watching them, yelling at Hector to be careful. Guy was trying to convince Matthew to spar with him, but was being ignored. Matthew was still mad because the Black Fang had killed Leila, so he was suspiciously eyeing Legault, who was suspiciously eyeing Matthew for...suspiciously eyeing him. Wil was shooting arrows at a target.  
  
Then came the latecomers. Lucius the monk arrived, after saying his endless morning prayers. Most of the girls – Priscilla, Serra, Fiora, Florina, and Louise – had been busy brushing their hair for the last hour. Raven came down right after his sister, obviously trying to follow her around. Pent also came down, following his wife, Louise. Bartre, Dorcas, Dart, and Hawkeye were digging into the now ready breakfast.  
  
The only people who had not come downstairs yet were Eliwood (who was still depressed about his father dying), Ninian (depressed for some unknown reason), Nils (who was waiting for Ninian, thinking she would come out of her room eventually), and Erk (who was hiding from Serra). And then, of course, there was Sain. Sain didn't didn't really have a good excuse for not coming downstairs except that he had been up late last night spying on the girls' sleepover party to find out if any of them 'fancied' him. Kent decided to go wake him up.  
  
Kent had been the unfortunate roommate of Sain since they had first started traveling with Eliwood's group. Whoever made the rooms must have figured that since they had worked together so much, they would enjoy rooming together. Kent knew this assumption was definitely untrue.  
  
Kent banged on the door of his and Sain's room.  
  
"Sain! Wake up! It's already past ten!"  
  
"Huh? What?" cried Sain's groggy voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Kent sighed with frustration. "Sain, get out of bed already. You can't do this every single day. It's not good for you."  
  
"Who are you, my mother?" groaned Sain. "I need my...um...beauty sleep!"  
  
"That's just...disturbing, Sain," said Kent. "I told you that you shouldn't have stayed up late spying on those girls."  
  
"But they're all so beautiful!" cried Sain. "And – hey, wait a minute, how did you know about that?"  
  
"You weren't exactly quiet when you left the room last night," Kent replied, rolling his eyes. "Just get up – Lowen, Rebecca, and Lady Eleanora made pancakes."  
  
"Oh boy! Pancakes!"  
  
Kent heard a series of loud banging and crashing sounds, and a minute later, Sain emerged from the room, looking completely unkempt.  
  
Without another word, Sain raced past Kent and down the stairs. Kent saw that Sain had left their room in total disarray. The same room that Kent had spent hours cleaning up yesterday.  
  
"Sain!! You'll be cleaning that up later!!!" he yelled after the long-gone cavalier, who did not hear him at all.  
  
When Kent came back into the dining room, everyone was seated around the long table, eating breakfast and talking loudly. Sain was already flirting with Rebecca.  
  
"This is delicious, my dear! It is as if an angel cooked it!" he was gushing to the green-haired girl. Rebecca just rolled her eyes.  
  
"How does he know angels are good cooks?" muttered Lowen, feeling neglected since Rebecca was receiving all of the praise for making breakfast.  
  
"Angels are good cooks?" cried Nils loudly. Everyone ignored him. Apparently he had given up on waiting for Ninian for the time being.  
  
Kent realized that the only empty seat was next to Sain. He sighed and then sat down. Even if he was not feeling friendly towards Sain today, he was hungry.  
  
After breakfast, Kent was even more annoyed at Sain. Sain had decided to flirt with Priscilla after he was done with Rebecca, and had therefore gotten Raven angry. Now Raven was after Sain, and Sain had turned his attention to Serra.  
  
Serra had declared that if Sain could find orange bananas, then she would like him. Sain had proceeded to destroy the kitchen looking for an orange banana. Then Raven had found Sain, and not only was the kitchen even further destroyed, but Sain was bruised all over the place. Serra wouldn't heal him because he couldn't find an orange banana, and Raven wouldn't let Priscilla heal him. Kent got stuck putting band aids on Sain.  
  
Later, while Kent was actually holding an intelligent conversation with Fiora, the Pegasus knight, Sain had come over. He had started telling Fiora all of these embarrassing stories about Kent from way back in the training days at Castle Caelin. He also told Fiora about how Kent had a crush on Lyn a year ago when they had first met her (which Kent had gotten over about two weeks later, but Sain didn't mention this part). Kent had to excuse himself before he almost killed Sain.  
  
But the worst part came towards the end of the day, when Kent had just returned from riding. Sain was trying to flirt with Louise, who was married. Kent could not believe his eyes. Even Sain was better than that! Or was he? Kent made his way towards Sain.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature who has ever walked on two legs, milady," Sain was saying as Kent approached. "We would make a wonderful pa- "  
  
"Sain! What are you doing!" yelled Kent when he reached them. Louise looked a bit relieved.  
  
"I have to go find my husband!" she exclaimed, and ran off.  
  
"Y-your husband???" cried Sain, turning bright red.  
  
"Don't tell me you were too stupid not know that Louise was married to Lord Pent!" Kent yelled.  
  
"I had no idea! She is so young, and so beautiful! I just thought – "  
  
"Don't give me any of your fool excuses, Sain," said Kent angrily. "You have to stop this flirting with girls all of the time. It is inappropriate behavior and you have taken it too far."  
  
"You're such a spoil-sport, Kent!" cried Sain. "I just made an honest mistake! I'm just trying to have some fun because everyone is so uptight around here. Especially you! All you care about is that everyone is perfect and never has any fun!"  
  
"That's not true!" Kent replied, but he knew it was a lie. "I'm never going to understand you, Sain – you always put your own pleasure first before anything else."  
  
"Well, I'll never understand you, either!" yelled Sain. "How you can always be so serious! I'm just trying to make life funner!"  
  
"More fun," Kent corrected him.  
  
"See, now you're even correcting my grammar!" cried Sain. "I don't know how I can stand people like you, Kent!"  
  
"Well, I don't know how I can stand people like you, Sain," Kent shot back.  
  
And with that, they both stomped off in opposite directions.  
  
And neither of them saw, but an old woman's figure stepped out from behind a bush. She cackled as she saw the two angry figures parting ways. She had big plans for them...

* * *

Well, that's that for Chapter One!  
  
Please review!!! 


	2. I'm in Sain!

Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the next chapter...where the real insanity begins...hehehe...

Disclaimer – I do not own Fire Emblem. Or Freaky Friday. Or anything else I mention/has anything to do with this story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As night settled over Castle Pherae, everyone began to head inside. None of them were actually going to sleep, of course, but it was too dark to stay outside.  
  
As Lyn was walking with Florina to the room they shared, she looked out the window and noticed an old figure hobbling up to the entrance of Castle Pherae.  
  
"Hmm...is that Hannah?" she asked her lavender-haired friend, pointing out the window.  
  
"Um...I don't know," said Florina. "But...didn't she leave several days ago?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she did," Lyn said. "Oh well. We'll probably find out who it is tomorrow."  
  
The girls went to their room to get ready for bed.

* * *

Eventually, everyone fell fast asleep - eventually as in, before four in the morning.  
  
The old woman waited until she was sure not a single person was still awake. If anyone caught her, she'd be in big trouble. She hobbled up the stairs of the castle as fast as someone her age could. She kept walking until she came to the door of the room that she knew the two cavaliers shared.  
  
She laughed to herself, and then began to chant some undecipherable words. It didn't seem as if anything was happening, but something was. When she was finally done her little spell, the old woman smiled and hobbled away. No one needed to know she had been here. Tomorrow, things would be pretty hectic, and she would take the blame for all of the chaos if she randomly showed up out of nowhere. She left the castle and did not plan on returning for quite a while.

* * *

When Kent woke up early the next day, he was still angry at Sain. After they had fought last night, Sain had gone off to who-knows-where, and Kent had gone to their room. He had purposefully gone to bed so that when Sain came in later, he wouldn't have to face him because he'd be asleep. He decided he would leave the room early so he wouldn't have to face Sain this morning, either.  
  
Kent didn't know why, but he felt...different. And as he sat up in bed, he realized something very strange was going on. For some reason, he was in Sain's bed instead of his own. Was this some sort of prank that one of the others had pulled off? Or even some joke of Sain himself? What was so funny about making two people switch beds?  
  
Kent glanced over at his own bed and saw a lump sleeping in it, completely covered by a blanket. It was obviously Sain. He always slept like that, for some strange reason. Kent always wondered how he managed to breathe under all of those covers... Oh well. There was no use worrying about something as stupid as waking up in a different bed.  
  
Kent climbed out of bed and realized something else was very wrong. He was wearing Sain's plaid green pajamas. Why the heck would someone switch his and Sain's pajamas? Had he absent-mindedly put on Sain's pajamas last night by accident? He couldn't imagine why he would do something stupid like that. Wouldn't Sain have noticed and woken him up? Then Kent remembered that they were mad at each other. Kent shrugged it off and went to splash his face with cold water. Maybe it would help him clear his mind.  
  
There was a mirror and a table with a bowl of water on it in the corner of the room. Kent headed over to it and glanced at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked and looked again - but no. It was the same thing he had just seen. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"By St. Elimine!" he yelled. "I'm in Sain!"  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure you're sane, Kent," said Sain, obviously now awake, coming out from under his blanket. Then his jaw dropped open. "Wait, you're not Kent! You're me!"  
  
"A-and you're me!" yelled Kent, seeing that Sain's face mirrored his own. "What's going on?!? Is this some bad dream?!?"  
  
Sain pinched himself. "Ouch! No, it's definitely not a dream....oh crap, now girls won't fall for me any more!"  
  
"How can you think about things like that at a time like this???" cried Kent. "And are you insulting me???"  
  
"Uh, no I'm not insulting you! I mean, now that you're me, you get my good looks! I'm actually jealous!" Sain replied. "I hope this doesn't last for long..."  
  
"How did this happen?" moaned Kent. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go through our day as usual," Sain said glumly. "I mean, it's not like there's anything we can do. You know what I bet happened? Someone saw us fighting and decided to cast a spell on us that would make us switch bodies so that we would understand each other. And once we understand each other, we get switched back."  
  
"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, Sain!" yelled Kent. "Although the only way anyone could have pulled this off would be through magic. We should find a mage to assist us."  
  
"Erk can help us!" declared Sain. He got out of bed and ran to pick out clothes.  
  
"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of Lord Pent," Kent sighed. "But Erk will have to do...Oh this is just horrible...."  
  
"Aw man, since I'm you, I have to wear your clothes!" whined Sain, picking out some of Kent's red outfits. "You have no style at all!"  
  
"Yes, well, I don't exactly go for green stripes and polka dots, Sain," Kent said angrily. "But it will look odd if I look like you and dress like me. Pass me some of your clothes, will you?"  
  
"If Erk helps us, we'll be back to normal in no time!" Sain assured Kent, throwing him some green clothes. "Then you can go do whatever you were planning on doing, and I can go find some girls!"  
  
Kent ignored Sain and silently prayed to St. Elimine that their problem would soon be solved.  
  
Erk was absorbed in the book he was reading, which he had borrowed from Canas yesterday. It was about the three types of magic wielders – mages, shamans, and monks – and their origins. Erk was trying to find out about monks mostly. This was because he thought maybe there was a rule that all monks must have long hair, and he wanted to see if this was true. After seeing Lucius and all of those enemy monks on Dread Isle, he was pretty sure it was.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
"Come in!" yelled Erk, slightly annoyed at being bothered. In to the room stepped Kent and Sain. "What do you want?"  
  
"You have to help us!" begged Kent. "Our bodies have been switched! I'm really Sain, and he's really Kent! Only now HE'S the good-looking one instead of me, and everyone will think we're the other, and he'll attract all of the girls, and – "  
  
"WHAT??" cried Erk. "Kent, have you been drinking?"  
  
"No! I have not!" cried Sain. "He's right – we have switched bodies. I'M Kent, and HE'S Sain. And we thought you might be able to help us since you're a magic user. Obviously, some weird form of magic did this to us. What else could have happened?"  
  
"I think...that you guys are both crazy!!" cried Erk. "Get out of my room!"  
  
Kent and Sain, deciding not to make the mage angry, quickly left the room. Erk tried to calm himself. Sain had probably drugged Kent and forced him to play a strange joke on Erk. Yeah, that was it. Erk shook off the strange feeling that had come upon him and went back to reading.  
  
"You ruined our chances, Sain!" cried Kent. "He would've believed us if you hadn't been so crazy!"

"What if no one believes us?" panicked Sain as reality hit him. "What if we're stuck like this FOREVER?"

"Let's go find someone else to help us," Kent said calmly, being the more level-headed of the two. "Erk's not as experienced as some of the others, so maybe if we explain it more rationally, someone will listen and be able to help us."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOU! I WANT TO BE ME!" Sain was almost to tears now.  
  
"SAIN! Did you hear what I just said??" yelled Kent. "Come on. Let's talk to someone else."  
  
But they talked to Canas, Lucuis, and Pent, and each one of them thought Kent and Sain were crazy. Well, in more detail, Canas decided they were under some 'lying' spell that he'd never heard of and went to go study so he could find this spell, Lucuis ran off screaming as soon as Sain starting saying he was in the wrong body, and Pent just raised his eyebrows and said, "Very funny. Aren't you the one who was hitting on my wife yesterday?"  
  
As soon as Sain heard this, he ran off, but Kent was still standing there, and since Kent looked like Sain, well...Pent decided to give him a lecture.  
  
"I understand if you did not know that Louise was my wife, but you must stop flirting with all of the girls. Some of them are much younger than you, and it is very disrespectful! My wife tells me that the way you flirted was also inappropriate. For instance, she said that you were making moves on women you barely knew! This is very inappropriate and it must stop! If it happens again, I will personally – "  
  
"Um, I have to go!" cried Kent, and ran off to find Sain. He would never forgive Sain for this! He knew that Sain would get in big trouble for the whole Louise thing. He decided to check and see if Sain was in the kitchen. He poked his head in but didn't see Sain. He did, however, see something else.  
  
"Orange bananas?!" he cried. He went over and picked the fruit up. He had never even known this type of banana existed! First, he and Sain switched bodies, now orange bananas – what was this world coming to?  
  
"SAIN!!!!" cried a loud annoying voice. It could only be one person. "I see you found that orange banana I asked you to find!" She came closer to him.  
  
Kent gulped and backed away. "Serra."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Luckily for you, this is the edited version, so you can just go straight to Chapter Three to see what happens! 

And don't forget to review!


	3. Mistaken Identity

UGH…I was in the middle of writing this chapter when my evil computer deleted everything! So I am a bit annoyed right now…

Thanks to everybody who reviewed, and to ManaKnight and Arctic Flame for the constructive criticism about the dialogue. I'll try to work on it. If it's not any better this chapter, it's because of me being annoyed at my computer. 

I put a disclaimer up last chapter so I won't make another one. Now I'll get started with Chapter Three.

Chapter Three

Sain ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew it was as far away from Pent as possible. He had temporarily forgotten that he looked like Kent, so Pent wasn't after him. Kent never did anything bad. 

Sain finally collapsed when he reached the training grounds of Castle Pherae. He sank into a random bench that conveniently just so happened to be there. As he tried to catch his breath, he thought about what he should do about the whole being in Kent's body situation. He didn't know how he would deal with being Kent for the rest of his life. No more fooling around…no more flirting with girls…his whole life would be drastically changed. 

Then Sain noticed a figure in the training fields. He squinted, and realized that it was Fiora, the Pegasus Knight. 

As soon as he saw her, he forgot about all of his problems. He was overcome by her beauty; her aqua-colored hair and clear blue eyes. This was always how it felt when he saw a pretty girl. He couldn't help himself. He rose from his seat and began to run over.

"Fiora! Fiora!"

"Ah!" said Fiora, turning around. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kent. I just didn't know anyone was there." She smiled at him. "I was looking for you this morning, but you weren't at breakfast."

Sain's heart fluttered. "I was suffering from a horrible fever during the night, my dear Fiora. I slept in so I could recover my strength. I wanted to be able to come before you as healthy as can be!"

Fiora's eyes widened. "Ah…Kent…are you sure you're really alright now? Are you sure your fever's gone?" 

Sain decided not to tell her he wasn't really Kent. Fiora liked Kent better than him for some strange reason, anyways. 

"I'm just fine!" cried Sain. "Why?"

"Well…you just don't seem like yourself," said Fiora, shrugging. "You're acting a lot like Sain, actually." 

"Sain has a very big influence on me," Sain said. "In fact, just last night, I - I mean, he convinced me to loosen up and live life to the fullest! Isn't that wonderful?" 

"Oh," Fiora said, raising her eyebrows at him. "You probably just still have a fever…Anyways, I wanted to say something to you, regarding Sain."

Sain's heartbeat sped up. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday," explained Fiora. "You know, when Sain budded into our conversation and started telling all of those stories about you…I thought it was very rude. I'm sorry that I didn't say something."

"Oh, I didn't think it was rude at all!" cried Sain, feeling slightly offended. "In fact, I think those stories about me are rather funny!" 

"Really?" said Fiora. "Because you seemed a bit angry yesterday…"

"I was just angry because Sain was the one telling you those stories instead of me!" he explained. "Always stealing the spotlight from me, that Sain." 

"Y-you mean it was all true??" cried Fiora. "All of those stories…and did you really have a crush on Lyn? Because you just don't seem the type…"

"Of course I liked her!" cried Sain. "She is one of the most beautiful creatures who has ever walked the earth!"

Now Fiora looked shocked. "Kent, uh, I really think you should go back to bed. You definitely still have a fever. My suspicions are confirmed."

"Why do you say that?" he exclaimed. "I am just fine! I am quite enjoying conversing with you, lovely Fiora!" 

"Kent…maybe you should see a healer," Fiora said, becoming very uncomfortable. "You just aren't acting normal…"

"Perhaps it is because I am overtaken by love for you, milady!" Sain exclaimed happily. 

"I-I really have to go, Kent," Fiora said awkwardly. "I-I'll talk to you again when you're feeling better." 

With that, she ran away from him as fast as she could. He felt a bit disappointed, but decided he had shown her his true feelings, and that was all that mattered. He went to find some more girls.

*

In the stable, Lyn and Florina were conversing while Florina brushed Huey, her Pegasus. In the next stall, Heath was feeding Hyperion. 

The door of the stable banged open, and Lyn, Florina, and Heath all looked to the doorway and saw Fiora standing there, out of breath.

"Sister!" cried Florina. "What happened?"

"Are you alright?" added Lyn. 

"I-It's Kent!" cried Fiora. "Something's wrong with him, Lady Lyndis."

"Kent??" cried Lyn. "What's wrong with Kent? Is he hurt?"

"No, he's…well, it's very strange, but…he was acting exactly like Sain!" explained Fiora. "He was flirting with me, and telling me he approved of Sain's lifestyle and…things like that."

"Kent was doing that?" asked Heath, raising his eyebrows. "I've spoken with him. He's one of the most mature and serious people I've ever met." 

Florina nodded in agreement. She was a bit nervous since Heath was in the room, but was trying to hide it so Lyn wouldn't start telling her to stop being afraid of men. 

"Are you sure it was Kent?" asked Lyn, thinking perhaps Sain was playing a trick on Fiora. 

"It was definitely Kent," said Fiora, nodding. "Maybe someone's put him under a spell, or he's terribly sick…he claimed he'd had a fever last night, and that's why he wasn't at breakfast."

"Kent had a fever?" cried Lyn. "He never gets sick! Sain's the one who's always telling me he doesn't feel well…"

"I don't think Kent was at breakfast this morning," Heath said, thinking back. "Maybe he really was sick."

"Sain always sleeps in," Lyn explained. "And if Kent was sick, no one would have woken Sain up."

"That makes sense," Fiora agreed. "I suppose Kent just has a fever. You should send someone to look at him."

"I will," Lyn replied. "I'll see to it right away. Florina, will you be alright here if I go?"

"Um, y-yes, of course, milady," Florina said nervously, eyeing Heath, who had gone back to feeding Hyperion. She would have gone with Lyn, but she wasn't done brushing Huey.

"Then I'm off," Lyn said. "Fiora, will you help me find Kent?"

"Of course," Fiora agreed. "I'll see you later, Florina." The two girls left the stable. 

"That's pretty weird, isn't it," Heath thought aloud. It took Florina a moment to realize that he was talking to her. "Kent acting like Sain…" He put Hyperion's feed away. "Well, I'm going to go practice with my javelin a bit…hey, you wanna come, Florina? I could use a partner."

"Uh…I…Well, that is…um…" Florina was frozen with fear. 

Heath shrugged. "If you're busy, that's alright. We can do it another time. See ya later." 

Florina didn't know if she felt disappointment or relief as he left, but she decided to occupy herself by brushing Huey.

"Oh, Huey," she sighed. "Will I ever stop being afraid of men?"

The Pegasus snorted in reply. She took that as a 'no'. 

*

Fiora admitted it to herself, she had sort of *liked* Kent…that is, until today, when he had gotten all strange. She had respected his sense of duty. He was one of the only people in this army that actually knew what it was like to try and tell people to do the right thing, and then be ignored. Fiora had this problem with her sister Farina, and Kent had this problem with Sain. Fiora, in her secret heart, thought that they were perfect for each other. 

She knew that when she had heard Kent saying all of those flirty things to her, she had actually been happy to know he shared her feelings. Except…the Kent she liked wasn't the one who acted like Sain. Which is why she decided to find Sain and ask him about Kent's condition. Even if Sain was a big flirt, he might provide her with some valuable information. Sain was the only one who could have possibly seen Kent while he was sick. 

Fiora explained her idea to Lyn, who agreed that Fiora should find Sain. Lyn went to look for Kent inside, and Fiora stayed outside to search for Sain. It didn't take her long to find him. 

"Leave me alone!!"

Fiora watched as Sain ran right by her, closely tailed by a girl with two pink pigtails. The chase continued until Serra finally pinned Sain to a tree.

"What are you doing, Sain? I thought you WANTED me to like you!" yelled Serra in her loud and annoying voice. 

"Well, I don't!" Sain replied. "I demand you let me go!"

"SAIN!!!" Serra whined. "I broke up with Erk so I could be with you!"

"You were not with Erk, " said Sain, frowning. "It seems to me that he doesn't much like you." 

"ERK DOESN'T HATE ME!!" shouted Serra. "NO ONE HATES ME!! EVERYONE LOVES ME!! EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

"Why should I have to like you?" shot back Sain. "You wouldn't even pay attention to Sa- I mean, me until I found you an orange banana. So you are obviously using me. Why should I be nice to someone who demands I find them things and then gets angry at me? Now I implore you, let me go!!" "

Now Serra was getting angry. "Fine! If that's how you really feel, Sain, I won't go out with you! And I'll tell all of the other girls to ignore you for the rest of your life!!!"

She stomped off angry and Sain sighed with relief. 

Fiora was even more confused. Why was Sain acting different than usual? The real Sain would have been glad that Serra returned his feelings. Were both Kent and Sain sick? The only way to find out was by asking.

"Sain!" Fiora said, approaching the flustered cavalier. "I must speak with you!"

"Um…Fiora," said Sain. "It is good to see you. You are well, I hope?"

"Yes, I'm just fine," Fiora continued. "I wanted to ask you about Kent…He was acting very strangely this morning. He said he had a fever last night. Is that true?"

Sain seemed as though he was making a horrible realization. 

"Have you run into Sa-, um, Kent?" he asked.

"Yes," nodded the Pegasus Knight. 

"And…and did he try and flirt with you?" he continued.

"Yes," Fiora said, nodding again. "Do you know why? Did you do something to him, Sain?"

"Oh no…" said Sain, shaking his head. "He's going to ruin me!"

"Are YOU alright, Sain?" Fiora asked. "You aren't acting like yourself, either."

Sain sighed. "There's no easy way to explain this, Fiora. I know this is going to be hard to believe but…I must tell you the truth."

She looked at him expectantly. 

He took a deep breath and began, "It started when we woke up this morning…"

*

There's Chapter Three for you. 

I need opinions…do you think Fiora should find out what's going on, or should an interruption come along and keep Sain (actually, Kent) from telling her? Just wondering what everyone thought. 

Ok then…Please review!


	4. Reflection and Revelation

Thanks for all of the feedback about the ending of Chapter Three! I took all of your advice into consideration. You'll just have to read the chapter to see what I did. I apologize if you don't like what I made happen; I'm just trying to do what the majority of you suggested.  
  
Oh, and before I start the chapter...I had this idea for a fic called 'Finding Nino' (a parody of the movie 'Finding Nemo') and I wanna know what everyone thinks of it! I wrote more about the idea in my profile, including a few parts I have already assigned. Thanks to ArcticFlame for already giving me some suggestions!  
  
Ok, no more boring stuff...here's Chapter Four.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Sain couldn't find any more girls outside, so he ventured indoors. It was still fairly early in the morning - only around ten - so not everyone was done eating breakfast. Sain heard voices coming from the dining room, so he headed in that direction.  
  
"...but don't tell anyone else about it," someone was saying. Sain perked up when he realized it was Rebecca. Maybe she was admitting her feelings for him to somebody! "It's invitation only." Never mind. It had nothing to do with him. He felt disappointed, but decided that it didn't mean that Rebecca DIDN'T like him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," the other voice, who, to his delight, Sain realized was Priscilla. Two girls in one room! How lucky! "But...is there some particular person you don't want to come?"  
  
"Well...not exactly..." sighed Rebecca. "It's more like I don't want Sain to find out about it. He'll try to spy on us, and eavesdrop on our conversations. He did it last night; I heard him outside of the door. I don't know how I can get him to stop bothering us. Why can't he get it into his head that none of us LIKE him that way?"  
  
Sain felt his cheeks flush. Was that really how all of the girls felt?  
  
"Oh, I see," agreed Priscilla. "I won't tell Sain about it."  
  
"Good," Rebecca replied. "Well, I still have some other people to invite, and Lowen said it's my turn to make lunch today...so I've got to be going. I'll see you later, Priscilla!"  
  
After they had exchanged farewells, Rebecca left the room and ran right into Sain.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kent!" she said brightly. Then she continued out the door.  
  
Sain realized that since he looked like Kent, everyone would treat him much differently. In fact, all of the girls probably liked Kent better than Sain because he didn't flirt with them and because he was always making sure Sain didn't cause too much trouble. Sain decided that he could use this horrible spell to his advantage! Now he could still go spy on the girls, and they'd think 'Kent' was just keeping an eye on things.  
  
"You're a genius, Sain," he muttered to himself. He almost didn't see Lord Pent coming towards him from the other side of the hallway.  
  
"Kent! Can I speak with you?" asked the Etrurian mage. Sain tensed up and began to panic.  
  
"Um, Lord Pent," he said. "Um, what do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's about your companion," Pent said. "You know, Sain."  
  
"S-Sain??" cried Sain. "Why??"  
  
"He has proven himself to be immature and lacking control over his actions," Pent continued. "Ever since he tried to hit on Lousie, I've decided he needs to learn his lesson. I know you already have many responsibilities, being liege to Lady Lyndis and all, but could you at least keep an eye on him? I know you already do, but perhaps if you watched him even more..."  
  
"Ah...well...I think Sain can handle himself!" Sain said. "He...he just wants to have some fun."  
  
"Don't we all," sighed Pent. "But really, not only has my wife complained about him, but several of the others, including Rebecca, Florina, and Fiora. Maybe you could talk to him...I don't know if he'd listen, but it's worth a shot."  
  
Sain felt his palms grow sweaty. It hit him that no one approved of his actions. No one understood his love of women, or his easy going nature.  
  
"I - I don't know," he finally said.  
  
"Well, think about it," Pent said, turning to leave. "If you don't do something, I will. I just thought you'd have a better chance of getting through to him. "  
  
All of the sudden, Sain felt very depressed. No one liked him. They wanted him to be a clone of the dutiful Kent. He needed to be alone. He ran off to find someplace he could go.  
  
"You're expecting me to believe that YOU are really Kent, and that person who I talked to this morning...is really Sain??" cried Fiora. "I don't believe it!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me," sighed Sain. "But it is true..."  
  
"Of course you would turn this into some kind of joke, Sain!" said Fiora. "Everything is a joke to you! Did you drug Kent?? Because that is the only logical explanation for all of this..."  
  
"I did not drug anybody!" cried Sain. "I am Kent, not Sain, like I explained already. Now he is making me look bad by flirting with girls!"  
  
"This is too hard to believe," Fiora shook her head. "I'm sorry. If you can't tell me the truth, I will have Lady Lyndis come and chastise you for it later."  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell Milady Lyndis!" cried Sain. "She will never believe my story! Now I will be ruined forever!"  
  
Fiora narrowed her eyes. "Well, what do you suggest I do, Sain?"  
  
"I...well, I am not exactly sure," he began. "...yet."  
  
"Lyndis is looking for Kent," Fiora said. "I am going to find her, and then we will see what is wrong with Kent. If you did anything to him, we will shortly know."  
  
She walked away quickly, not knowing what to think.  
  
Kent sighed with frustration. Everyone thought he was Sain, the world's most irresponsible cavalier, and also that 'Kent' was crazy. Even Fiora, the one person who he could talk to in this army, doubted him. Things couldn't get much worse than this.  
  
There was a saying that the way to a man's heart was through is stomach. Serra didn't know why this saying only applied to men. Her heart could definitely be won through her stomach.  
  
Ever since she'd gone on a trip to Etruria with the Lords Uther and Hector a year or so ago, and dined on their fine delicacies, she had become addicted. She had especially enjoyed their famous orange bananas. She had brought several back to Ostia with her, but they had only lasted for so long. Every day, she had longed for another chance to eat an orange banana. She knew it sounded silly, but it was true.  
  
That was one reason why she had told Sain to find her an orange banana. The other reason was because she needed a boyfriend, for her image. Erk had rejected her, and everyone else was either taken or not interested. Sain seemed the next best option.  
  
Serra had seen the Etrurian-born Louise carrying a box of orange bananas into Castle Pherae when they had first arrived. Through gossip, Serra discovered that Louise refused to share her bananas with anybody, not even Lord Pent. She was just as obsessed with them as Serra herself was. Serra decided to steal the bananas, but didn't want to get into trouble, especially not with the Mage General of Etruria and his wife. So, she decided, she would have Sain do it for her. It was a wonderful plan. And it worked. However, even though she had the orange banana, she did not have Sain.  
  
He had seemed so different today. More like Kent than himself. Why had he changed his mind about her so quickly? Had her irresistible charm and beauty left her overnight? That had to be it! She decided to ask the other girls for advice at their sleepover tonight. The others would sympathize wit her and be able to help her.  
  
Serra slowly peeled her banana, and took a big bite. Ah, the taste of an orange banana...  
  
"PENT!!! MY BANANAS ARE MISSING!!"  
  
Louise had been hungry, so she'd gone to the kitchen for a snack. But her treasured orange bananas were all gone!  
  
"Louise?? What is it?? Is something wrong??" cried her frantic husband, bursting into the kitchen. He found Louise sitting on the floor, in tears.  
  
"T-they took the bananas!" she cried. "Y-you know I can't live without them..."  
  
"Well, the doctor did say they had to be an essential part of your diet in order for you to be healthy but..." Pent began. "I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere. Besides, Lady Eleanora might have some laying around. This kitchen is huge, after all."  
  
"But I'm hungry!!" cried Louise. "I want them now!"  
  
"Be patient, my dear," said Pent. "We will find those bananas...I will find those bananas for you, no matter what it takes!"  
  
Kent was at a crossroads. He had no idea what to do. He decided to take a ride to clear his mind. His horse was in the stables of Castle Pherae, so he went there. When he arrived, he found the stable mostly empty, except for Florina, who was changing Huey's water.  
  
"Hello, Florina," he greeted her absent-mindedly, heading towards his horse's stall.  
  
"Um, uh, um...h-hello...S-sain..." said the shy Pegasus Knight. Kent could imagine why she'd be afraid of Sain.  
  
Kent began to put the saddle on his horse when Florina's soft voice called out.  
  
"Um...uh...I-Isn't that...K-Kent's horse?" she asked nervously.  
  
Kent realized that he was indeed saddling his own horse, and not Sain's. It must have looked wrong. Kent had never trained with Sain's horse, so he couldn't go riding after all. Unless...  
  
Lying was something Kent abhorred, but today he was Sain. He could do whatever he wanted. Maybe he should enjoy the freedom. No one expected Sain to follow the rules.  
  
"Kent asked me to take his horse out for a ride," Kent explained confidently. "That's all."  
  
"O-oh," stuttered Florina. "Uh...well then...I have to go." She ran out of the stable.  
  
Kent decided today was the day he could have some fun. People thought he didn't like anything except doing work, but it wasn't true. Deep down, he was just like anybody else. If he was stuck like this, he might as well enjoy it.  
  
"AAH!!" cried Lucius when he looked up and saw Kent in the doorway of Castle Pherae's chapel. After a moment, he regained his composure. "Oh, good, Sain's not with you...He would probably forget that I'm not a girl! You two gave me quite a scare this morning with that whole switching bodies thing, y'know! That was just a joke of Sain's, wasn't it?"  
  
Kent sighed. "Oh yes...it was indeed a joke. It's a joke on us, too."  
  
"Thought so," Lucius said. "Sain can be crazy at times..."  
  
"It seems no one trusts m - I mean, Sain. Even though he just tries to have fun and cheer everyone up. I am deeply depressed by this discovery. I - I mean, he is my best friend! I don't know why no one appreciates him."  
  
Lucius smiled at the redheaded cavalier. "Why, that's so kind of you, Sir Kent, to care so much about your friend! If I can help you in anyway..."  
  
Kent perked up a bit. "Thank you for treating me with such kindness! No one has spoken fondly of me all morning!"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "That's my job as a monk, I guess..."  
  
"Anyways, I came here to say some prayers to St. Elimine," Kent continued. "To...restore my broken soul. Are there any prayer books in here?"  
  
"There's probably one on the shelf over there," Lucius said, gesturing towards the wall. "Me and the other members of the church of Elimine...well, I guess just me and Serra, really...put some things on there."  
  
"Thanks," Kent said, making his way to the shelf.  
  
"I'll be going," Lucius called. "I'm done my prayers, and I need to brush my hair! I hope your prayers go well."  
  
He left the room, not suspecting a thing.  
  
Sain sighed as Lucius left the chapel. Too bad Lucius wasn't a girl. If he was...  
  
"Don't think about that!" Sain instructed himself. "This is why no one likes you! Because you like girls! Now concentrate on finding a prayer book..."  
  
Sain looked up and down the shelf. There were several historical accounts regarding St. Elimine, and some books filled with hymns. Finally, on the bottom shelf, Sain saw a leather-bound book that resembled the prayer book he used at home in Caelin. He picked it up and went to sit in one of the pews of the chapel.  
  
As he opened the book, however, he realized that this was definitely not a prayer book.  
  
This was because, inside the cover, an inscription read Serra's Journal.  
  
I'm sorry! I know I always end these chapter with cliffhangers.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Cell Phones and Supermarkets

Chapter five! I really need to get a muse, this section before the story starts is always so boring...as soon as I think of a muse, I will start using one!  
  
Some notes...

#1 Marth Fan- Thanks for the suggestions for 'Finding Nino'! I was actually considering using Eliwood and Lyn for Marlin and Dory, but I wasn't sure at first. I'll probably at least use Eliwood, but only maybe for Lyn. I am still open to suggestions for 'Finding Nino' (see last chapter for a longer description), so please give them to me by reviewing!

potter29vo- Louise is kinda out of character on purpose. If there were no orange bananas in this story, then she would be normal. :-)

Arctic Flame- Sorry about there being no spaces in the story last chapters! My computer did that because it is evil...hopefully I can fix it for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Fire Emblem or Freaky Friday. I don't own Cheetos or Lays either, but I do own orange bananas!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kent was enjoying riding his horse. He decided to forget that he was in the wrong body and that Sain was ruining his image, at least for the time being. In fact, Kent could even use looking like Sain as an advantage to 'get revenge' on Sain for always being so annoying. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do this yet, but he would figure it out.  
  
Kent spotted someone else sitting on a horse not far away from where he was. He identified the person as Rath, the silent Sacaen nomad. Kent had always wanted to ask him why he never talked, but he thought it would be impertinent. But since he looked like Sain, he figured he was free to ask, however rude it may be.  
  
"Rath!" called Kent, riding over to him.  
  
"Oh. Sain." Rath's expression did not change, and there was no emotion in his voice whatsoever. This was no surprise.  
  
"I have a question to ask you," Kent said, restraining himself from adding "If I may."  
  
Rath looked at him expectantly, not saying a word.  
  
"Um, why don't you talk that much?" the cavalier asked, feeling a bit foolish. I'm Sain, he thought. Rath won't hold it against me because he won't know it's me.  
  
Rath just stared at him for a minute. Finally he spoke:  
  
"Did Lady Lyndis send you to ask that?"  
  
"No, I came of my own free will," Kent assured him.  
  
"I keep forgetting that you're the one who doesn't follow orders," Rath said.  
  
"That would be Kent," Kent said, feeling a bit strange.  
  
"I see," said Rath. "Do you really want me to answer your question?"  
  
"Yes!" cried Kent, a little too eagerly, then immediately felt guilty. I'm Sain, I'm Sain, I'm Sain.  
  
"I'll tell you what I told Lady Lyndis," said Rath, stringing an arrow onto his bow. "There's no need to talk." He let the arrow fly straight through the air. It landed with a thwack onto the target he was shooting at.  
  
"Th-that is all there is to it?" asked Kent. He had thought that Rath might have had a traumatic childhood experience or something like that.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...well...that's...very interesting," Kent said.  
  
"If you think so," Rath shrugged. "Is that all, Sain?"  
  
"Um...well...there's one more question," Kent replied, as a new question sprung into his head. Coming from Sain, this question would seem completely normal. He didn't know why he was asking Rath this. It wasn't the kind of thing Rath would know. But it was too late to take it back.  
  
Rath didn't speak, so Kent continued.  
  
"Do you know...the Pegasus Knight Fiora?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew if she liked anybody..."  
  
Pent left the depressed Louise with Rebecca, in Rebecca's room, and then went to find somewhere private. He discovered a linens closet, ducked inside, and shut the door. Then he pulled out...his cell phone.  
  
He knew that this army would not understand advanced technology like this, because many of them weren't that bright. He himself did not exactly know how the device worked, but it had been a present from Queen Hellene of Bern, so he couldn't refuse it. He just followed the instructions and used the phone only for emergencies. Today was considered an emergency.  
  
He dialed '0' for the operator, and then requested a certain number. After she gave it to him, he thanked her and dialed that number. Finally somebody picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. My name is Lord Pent of Etruria. I would like to hire a detective."  
  
"Well then, you've come to the right place."  
  
Sain eagerly flipped through Serra's journal. Maybe this was the cheering up he needed. He opened to the first page. He was shocked to find that he could barely read anything that Serra had written. She had the worst handwriting ever! Not wanting to spend his time deciphering every word, Sain kept flipping the pages.  
  
The journal had been started about two years ago. Most of the early stuff was unreadable. He thought he might have seen the words 'orange' and 'banana' early on, but he figured it was just his imagination. The stuff that wasn't that recent, but wasn't that long ago either was also pretty hard to read. Sain caught a few names – 'Lord Uther' 'Lord Hector' 'Lord Oswin' and 'Matthew'. Sain knew that Serra served House Ostia and had known those people, so he wasn't surprised.  
  
The entries from a year ago had to do with traveling with Erk, and then later, Lyn. Sain even found a few references about himself. He eagerly read them. One read –  
  
There is this other person traveling with us named Sain. He is kind of cute, but REALLY annoying. He was nice to me when I first got here, and was telling me how beautiful I was (which was no surprise, since I KNOW I'm beautiful) but then I found out he does that to all of the girls! Lyn and Florina ignore him, but he still tries to flirt with them! I don't see why he doesn't just stop going after them and start going after someone who will appreciate it, like me. That is why he annoys me. I would like him more if he stopped liking Lyn and Florina.  
  
Sain had lost his chance with a girl without even trying! If only he could go back in time...  
  
The handwriting got more legible as time went on. Soon, Serra had parted from Lyn's company and was headed to Ostia with Erk. One of Serra's favorite subjects was Erk. She was practically obsessed with him. Obviously, he did not return her feelings, or her obsession. But she didn't notice. Sain felt a bit jealous of Erk. He should be grateful that a girl liked him! Even if this girl was kind of annoying, she was still a girl!  
  
Serra started writing more about things at Ostia again. Eventually, she began to write about how Hector had wanted to go after Eliwood, and how Lord Uther wouldn't let him. Soon, she was in Eliwood's company, and when Erk came, there was more obsessing over him. Sain was starting to envy Erk even more.  
  
Finally, Sain found recent entries, a few from when they had first arrived at Castle Pherae several days ago. Since they were actually pretty readable, Sain read them.  
  
Since this journal has never been found by anybody, I feel I can write my deepest secrets in it! Here is a whole list of them. I feel kind of bad for lying about all of this stuff, but who cares! The only reason I have to lie is because no one in this army appreciates me. Here is my list –  
  
Erk is not really my boyfriend. I know everyone thinks he is, including all of my girl friends that I hang out with, but it's not true. I made up all of those romantic things he said to me, too. Erk never talks, so it's easy to fill in for him what he should say. Rather, things he WANTS say.  
  
I am not an Etrurian noble, as Hector and Matthew believe so diligently. They don't know that I am really just an orphan who grew up in a convent. They're so dense they believe anything I say! Well, recently, they've been doubting me, but I did a good job of covering it up! I just reminded them that I wouldn't be as striking as I am if I didn't have noble parents.  
  
Not all Etrurians have blond hair. I told Lucius that they did (since he came from Etruria) but he didn't believe me. I just brushed it off casually, but I was ashamed that he'd caught on! Everyone else I pulled that one on believed me! Even Lord Pent, and he's got bluish silver hair!  
  
This is the last one – I know that the girls are all badmouthing me behind my back. They whisper to one another how I am loud and annoying and desperate for a boyfriend. None of it's true! At least, I don't think it is. They think I don't hear them, but I do. I hear every word. And it makes me feel horrible. Sometimes I feel like I am all alone in theworld, and I just want to cry. But I hold it back, because then they'll call me a baby.  
  
Sain turned to the next page and found it blank. He forgot his own sorrow. How could he not have seen that Serra was miserable? If he had none, he would have put all of his attention towards her! She seemed to need it more than anyone else. He would go and find her, but he remembered that he looked like Kent and knew he couldn't do anything. Kent flirting with Serra would just not look right...  
  
Then Sain got an idea. He knew Kent would never agree to it, but it was worth a try. Maybe if he brought the journal as evidence...Sain decided this was a good plan and left the chapel without another thought.  
  
Fiora was even more confused now. What was with Kent and Sain today? They were both acting like the other, and then Sain had claimed they had switched bodies! It was hard to believe for Fiora, especially since the person who had told her this looked like Sain. But it made perfect sense. What other explanation was there for their new personalities? Things like that just didn't happen overnight. She was sitting under a tree, deep in thought, when a voice broke her concentration.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"Oh, Florina," Fiora said. "Hello. I was just thinking about that whole Kent and Sain situation."  
  
"Oh, I see," Florina said, sitting down next to her sister. "You're worried about Kent, aren't you?"  
  
Fiora's face turned red. "I can't hide it from you, sister."  
  
Florina smiled. "Um, well... I saw Sain in the stable a while ago. You could ask him about Kent."  
  
"I already talked to Sain," Fiora sighed. "It was so strange...he was acting like Kent! And then, he claimed he WAS Kent. And that he and Sain had switched bodies."  
  
When she said it aloud, it sounded so ridiculous. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"That...that is strange," Florina said, and then faded off as she went deep into thought.  
  
"Florina?" Fiora asked when Florina didn't say anything for a few moments. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Well...this may not have anything to do with it, but...Sain was saddling up Kent's horse in the stable," Florina said slowly. "I...I pointed this out to him, thinking maybe he did it on accident. I knew Kent didn't like it when Sain came near his horse. But then Sain told me Kent had actually asked him to exercise the horse for him! I was...so confused..."  
  
If what Sain had been saying to Fiora earlier was true, this would make perfect sense. If Sain was really Kent, Kent would automatically begin saddling his own horse when he wanted to go for a ride.  
  
"Florina," Fiora said in her 'take-charge' voice. "I want you to find Lyn. I'll go find Kent and Sain. We need to have a long talk with them..."  
  
Isadora was at the Acme in Pherae, shopping for the girls' sleepover party tonight. There had been one last night, but it was rudely interrupted by Sain, and the girls had had to be very discreet about their gossip. They were having this new party so they could tell their secrets to one another without worrying that Sain was nearby.  
  
Isadora was the second-oldest at the sleepovers (after Louise) which made her feel a bit awkward. She didn't enjoy talking about all of the 'hot boys' in the camp because she still missed Harken...She shook off that thought, and tried to think of something else.  
  
She rolled her cart down the snack aisle. Priscilla had requested Cheetos, and Rebecca wanted fat-free Lays chips. As she was grabbing the Cheetos, Isadora spotted an old woman slowly shuffle by the aisle. She looked familiar...  
  
Isadora grabbed the chips and then left the Snack aisle. She saw the same old lady disappear down the Canned Goods aisle. Where had she seen this woman before? She decided to follow her, and perhaps ask the woman for her name. Isadora turned her cart down the Canned Goods aisle.  
  
She saw the old lady putting numerous cans of tuna fish into her shopping basket. Finally, Isadora remembered a name – Hannah. She had been the fortune teller that had traveled with Eliwood's group and gave them helpful hints. She had left after complaining of being old and weary. Nils had taken over her job. And what was she doing in Pherae? Marcus had told her that Hannah lived in Laus...  
  
Isadora decided to approach the old woman, but before she could, Hannah vanished. It was like she was never there. Isadora shook her head and made her way to the frozen foods section. The girls wanted mint chocolate chip ice cream. Perhaps Isadora should tell Lords Eliwood and Hector of this sighting. Maybe Hannah needed a ride back to Laus. Or maybe she had moved to Pherae? She had left them in the Nabata Desert, which wasn't exactly next door to Pherae. As she made her way towards check out, Isadora was decided – she would tell Lord Eliwood about Hannah as soon as she got back.  
  
And that's Chapter Five! That wasn't as bad of a cliffhanger...  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! And I still need Finding Nino suggestions!!


	6. Tactician, PI

Time for Chapter Six! And guess what? I have a muse!  
  
Nino: I'm her muse!!!! Isn't that exciting???  
  
Um, yea...Nino is kinda on sugar high right now. She found our chocolate chip cookie supply in the pantry...  
  
Nino: Weee!!! Sugar is good!!!!  
  
Kinda scary, isn't it? Nino became my muse because I was writing Finding Nino (which is up now by the way, go and read it!!!) and she just sorta showed up then. Now I will respond to some reviews...  
  
Scarabsi: I did what you asked and wrote Finding Nino! :-)  
  
potter29vo and Arctic Flame: Thanks for the advice about the POV changes! The real problem is my computer (as I have mentioned before). Even if I put in spaces or lines when I type the chapter, it takes them out when I post the chapter up on ff.net. I'll try to stick to 2 or 3 POVs (rather than the 5 or 6 I was using before) in each chapter so it's less confusing.  
  
gentleness28: I didn't know there were cell phones or supermarkets in Pherae either! It just kinda happened...  
  
Nino: Your readers are probably bored!!! They don't care about this 'responding to reviews' stuff!!  
  
Yea, I know. Just do the disclaimer so we can get started!  
  
Nino: SweetMisery430 does not own Fire Emblem or any other trademarked products mentioned in this story!!  
  
NOTE: An indent means new POV!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"You think I know?" Rath said flatly in response to Kent's question regarding Fiora.  
  
"Well, no, actually...I wasn't expecting you to know," Kent admitted. "But I figured I'd just ask anyways..."  
  
"That was a stupid idea, then," Rath said, pulling out another arrow from his quiver.  
  
Kent knew Sain would say something idiotic at this point, like, "Well, I'm the King of Stupid Ideas!" but Kent couldn't bring himself to go that far. Even if he was acting a little like Sain today, he didn't want to BE Sain any more than he already was. Kent had a nostalgic moment, in which he longed to be in his normal body. But then again, if he was in his normal body, he wouldn't be able to go around doing whatever he wanted and asking nosy questions.  
  
"I guess it was a stupid idea," agreed Kent. "If you don't know anything, then I suppose I'll be going..."  
  
"This is new. You are humble enough to admit your own stupidity," Rath commented. "You know, I actually might know something, regarding your question."  
  
"Really?" cried Kent excitedly. He couldn't help himself.  
  
"I see the Pegasus Knight you asked about talking to your friend Kent often," the nomad responded, aiming his arrow at the target. "If she liked anyone, as you have put it, it would be him."  
  
Kent felt his heart rise. He didn't know why.  
  
"You don't appear very disappointed," Rath said, letting the arrow fly and immediately stringing another.  
  
"Oh, um, well, I was TRYING to set Kent and Fiora up...yea..." Kent said hurriedly.  
  
"That's not like you, Sain," Rath said. "But I suppose we all surprise each other sometimes." He rode to fetch his arrows from the target.  
  
"Yea," Kent said, thinking out loud. "We do."  
  
Minutes later, Kent rode away from Rath and back towards the stable. His horse was getting tired, and he figured he should finally find Sain. Fiora had mentioned only some of the things Sain had been doing that morning. Who knows what other trouble he might have gotten into?  
  
Kent un-mounted and began to lead his horse to the stable. Conveniently, he saw Sain (or rather, himself) standing in front of the stable door.  
  
"Kent! Kent, I've been looking for you!" cried Sain.  
  
"Shh!" Kent said. "The whole world will hear you and think we're crazy."  
  
"Everyone already thinks we're crazy," shrugged Sain. "We might as well act like it."  
  
"Whatever," Kent sighed. "Where have you been all morning?"  
  
"Oh, here and there," Sain said. "I...well, at first I did some pretty stupid stuff..."  
  
"Like flirting with Fiora?" Kent said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea," Sain replied sheepishly. "And then I heard some girls saying how they were annoyed at me for spying on them on that other night! I felt so bad! Pent also came up to me, and started telling me I was irresponsible and I had to stop flirting with girls! It was a great blow to my pride, Kent! I was so sad, I went to the chapel and decided to say prayers."  
  
Kent almost fainted. "You NEVER say your prayers, Sain. You always try to get out of them!"  
  
"See, now you know how sad I was!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'was'?"  
  
"I am no longer sad!" declared Sain. "I have discovered there is a woman who is sadder than I am – and needs comfort!"  
  
"You had better not go up to her!" Kent warned. "People will be suspicious..."  
  
"They already are, Kent, as I have said before," Sain continued. "And I am not going to go up to her, anyways...you are!"  
  
"WHAT??" cried Kent. "N-no! I will not go up to some random girl and start comforting her! You should...tell Lady Eleanora about it, and have her see to the problem."  
  
"But the love of a man is what she needs, Kent!" Sain exclaimed. "And I, er, I mean, you are the only one who can offer this to her!"  
  
"Well, who is the girl?" asked Kent, figuring if it were someone like Fiora he wouldn't mind.  
  
Sain smiled and said, "Serra."  
  
"Serra? There is no way I am ever going to comfort Serra!!" cried Kent.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sain. "Everyone is cruel to her, including her 'friends' and Erk. She is lonely and depressed!" Kent snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
"No, she is! I read it in her diary!"  
  
"You what??"  
  
"I found her diary on the shelf next to the prayer books," admitted Sain. "In a very recent entry, she admitted all of this. See, it's right here."  
  
Kent grabbed the book from Sain and read the page.  
  
"Oh, St. Elimine, Sain, I just yelled at Serra this morning," Kent said angrily, shoving the book back at Sain when he was done reading. "I can't just go up and comfort her."  
  
"You YELLED at her???" cried Sain. "How could you??"  
  
"She was trying to hit on me!" he cried. "I found some of those orange bananas she wanted – on accident! – and she started chasing me around until I told her off!"  
  
"No! Kent, how could you!"  
  
"What should I have done? Agreed to be her 'boyfriend'?"  
  
"Please go and apologize at least, Kent!" Sain pleaded. "Tell her you were tired and in a bad state of mind! She will most likely forgive you, and then you can comfort her!"  
  
"Why would I want to??"  
  
"Please, Kent! Do it for me!"  
  
Kent thought about for a few moments.  
  
"Fine," he said slowly. "I'll do it. But just this once!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Kent!"  
  
"And!" Kent interrupted Sain. "You will owe me for it. Big time."  
  
"Fine, fine," Sain said dismissively. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going! I'll go find something to do. Find me when you're done!"  
  
Kent sighed. "Well, I'm off then. I can't believe I am doing this..."  
  
Lord Pent saw the detective's carriage pull up to Castle Pherae. He was happy they had been able to come here right away. Louise was getting worse by the minute, complaining of cramps and headaches. Not only did he want to help his wife, but he just wanted her whining to stop.  
  
The detective got out of the car. Pent was surprised to see that it was not a male detective, but a female! He had talked to a man on the phone. This person seemed strangely familiar.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be...a guy?" asked Pent confusedly. "And do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, the Head Detective must have forgotten to tell you!" the young woman (really a girl) exclaimed brightly. "His day off is Thursday, and today is Thursday! I take all of his Thursday jobs. I'm his part-time assistant. I have another job." She stuck out her hand. "Anyways, I think you do know me! My name is Ally. My other job is being a tactician. I worked for this army, and when they depart from Pherae, I'll resume my role of tactician! We've only met once, but I remember you – you're Lord Pent!"  
  
"You were Eliwood's tactician?" Pent said, seeming to be surprised. "You are quite young. And since when are you a detective? I mean, really..."  
  
"I trained for both jobs at the same time," shrugged Ally. "Now what's your problem?"  
  
Pent sighed. "My wife's orange bananas are missing."  
  
"Orange bananas?" laughed the detective-tactician. "Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious!" cried Pent. "They're only sold in Etruria, where I'm from. And my wife's supply of them is missing. Without eating them once a day, my wife grows very ill. It's the doctor's order that she eat them."  
  
"I see," Ally said, pulling out a little note pad and scribbling this information down. "Where were the bananas last seen?"  
  
"In Pherae's kitchen," Pent told her.  
  
"Do you know approximately when they were taken?"  
  
"No. They were just missing this morning, around nine or ten."  
  
"Who would you consider to be a suspect?"  
  
"Everyone!!" cried Pent. "Except me, and Louise. And Lady Eleanora. And Lord Eliwood. And Ninian. But anyone else could have taken it!"  
  
"Hmm..." Ally said, thinking deeply. "We'll just have to interrogate everyone, then. Make an order of people, Lord Pent, and then bring 2 or 3 at a time to the scene of the crime. I will ask them each several questions. Then we'll have a discussion." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Pent.  
  
"To the kitchen," Ally explained. "To examine the place these bananas of yours were last seen."  
  
As she left, Pent sighed. She was a strange sort to be a detective, but it was the best he could do for now. He decided to round up some people to take to Ally for interrogation.  
  
"Lord Hector? Might I have a word?"  
  
Hector turned around and saw the paladin Isadora standing before him, holding several Acme bags. His heart rose at the prospect of food being given to him.  
  
"Sure," he said. "Talk away."  
  
"I...saw someone familiar at the supermarket," she began.  
  
"Uh huh," said Hector, half listening and half eyeing the food.  
  
"It was Hannah, that fortune-teller who traveled with us for some time," Isadora explained.  
  
"That old hag??" cried Hector, snapping out of his daze. "What is SHE doing in Pherae?"  
  
"I don't know," Isadora sighed. "That's why I thought I would tell you about it. Just in case she...needs our help or something."  
  
"Well, thank you, Isadora," Hector said. "That's really weird...hey, what do you have in the bag?" He tried to take the bag away so he could look inside.  
  
Isadora pulled the bag away from his reach. "It's for the girls' sleepover. Don't you dare take anything!"  
  
Hector grumbled and reluctantly pulled his hand away.  
  
"What is with you girls and your sleepovers? What do you DO at those, anyways?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say," Isadora replied, smiling. "Well, I have to go. Thank you for your time. There's lots to do. I have to set up for the party later, and Ally the tactician's here! Only she said something about being a detective...apparently Lady Louise's bananas were stolen...? Ah, well, I really must be going. Goodbye."  
  
As she left, Hector just sighed and said, "The world gets stranger every day."  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Nino: What the heck?? Why is your tactician named ALLY??  
  
Because...I felt like naming her that! By the way, Ally isn't MY real name. I'm not going to tell you MY name!! Mwahaha!  
  
Nino: As if they CARE anyways!!  
  
True, true. Oh well. This is the end of the chapter, so I'll stop rambling.  
  
Nino: Please review!!!!! 


	7. Who Art Thou, O Banana Thief?

It feels like ages since I've updated, but it's only been like 6 days.  
  
Nino: Time is slowing down.  
  
...That's a scary thought. Anyhow...  
  
ChellTheGreenFairy – Thanks!  
  
TheOneAndOnlyT – The orange banana thing is just a stupid thing that I randomly put into the story. But it ended up ACTUALLY having to do with the main plot of the story!! Well, you'll see later on what I mean.  
  
potter29vo – I am going to keep indenting! My computer still won't do the spaces right.  
  
Zero84 – Sorry, uh, I don't know where your stuffed tigers are...?  
  
gentleness28 – Instead of making lines I use indents instead, so now ff.net doesn't delete them. I am glad the chapter made you happy!  
  
Scarabsi – Thanks!  
  
NOTE: Indent means NEW POV.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sain was wandering around, trying to figure out something to do while he waited for Kent to return, when Pent came running over to him.  
  
"Kent, I need you to go to the kitchen," he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Sain.  
  
Pent sighed, and explained, "My wife's orange bananas are missing, so I hired a detective. She wanted to ask everyone questions about the incident."  
  
"She?" Sain said, perking up a bit.  
  
"The detective is a girl, yes," Pent said. "In fact, it's your tactician, Ally...I don't understand how she does two jobs at once, she's barely out of school..."  
  
"ALLY??" Sain cried happily. "I'll go right away, Lord Pent!"  
  
With that, he dashed off to the kitchen, thoughts of the beautiful tactician dancing in his head.  
  
"Where were you this morning around nine o'clock?"  
  
"Um...I was...finishing up making breakfast," Lowen said, trying not to incriminate himself. "When I was done, I...went into the dining room to eat my own breakfast."  
  
"Did you see any strangely colored bananas?" asked the detective-tactician Ally.  
  
"N-no...Well, Lady Louise had a bunch sitting right there on the table, so...yes, I did," Lowen sighed, knowing he sounded incredibly guilty. "B-but I didn't take them! I swear! I would never – "  
  
"Alright, Lowen, I understand," said Ally, trying to quiet him down. "I'm not saying you did it. I'm just trying to get as much information out of you as I can."  
  
"Oh," Lowen replied, feeling a bit relieved.  
  
"Did you see anyone else around here at that time?"  
  
"Um...well, Rebecca was helping me make breakfast, but she left before I did," Lowen recalled. "Lord Pent came to check on his wife's bananas around that time. I don't think there was anyone else."  
  
"Ok, thanks Lowen," Ally said. "Send the next person in."  
  
Lowen bolted into the hallway as fast as he could.  
  
Kent reluctantly knocked on Serra's door. As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew Sain would owe him later, which was a good thing.  
  
"What?" yelled Serra's voice from the other side of the door. She did, indeed, sound very depressed.  
  
"It...It's Sain," sighed Kent.  
  
"What do YOU want??" cried Serra. "Come to lecture me more??"  
  
"No!" cried Kent. "I, uh, wanted to, um, apologize."  
  
All of the sudden, the door flew open.  
  
"Y-you do?"  
  
Kent saw a disheveled Serra standing before him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her dress was all wrinkled. Even her pigtails were uneven. He felt a bit of guilt, for he was the cause of all her grief, but only a little bit.  
  
"Um, yes," Kent continued. "Um...this morning, I was in a bad...state of mind. Because...Kent was bothering me and...things like that. So I was a bit irritable. But now I see my mistake in yelling at you, and I am here to compensate for it."  
  
"Um, Sain?" Serra asked tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What does compensate mean?"  
  
"Oh, it, uh, means to apologize."  
  
"Oh. Oh, then that's good!! Of course I forgive you!!"  
  
Without warning, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Ah!" cried Kent. "That...hurts..."  
  
"You're so sweet, Sain! I knew you weren't acting like yourself this morning!" Serra exclaimed. "Oh, this is wonderful! Now we can have a proper date, like you said we would!"  
  
"I did?" Kent said incredulously.  
  
Serra gave him a look. "Of course you did!"  
  
"Oh, uh, that is correct...I did..."  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Serra asked. "I know this wonderful restaurant in Pherae! It's called Roland's Bar and Gill! Why don't we go tonight? Let's meet in front of the castle at a quarter to six! Is that good? Alright then!"  
  
Not allowing Kent to get a word in edgewise, Serra went back into her room.  
  
"I must get ready! I'll see you later, Sain!" she called.  
  
Kent couldn't believe it. Now he was stuck on a date with Serra! And it was in a mere six hours. If only he and Sain could get their normal bodies back by then. If they kept looking, perhaps they would find someone who could help. But that was what they had thought hours ago, and it hadn't gotten them anywhere.  
  
Kent sighed and went to go find Sain.  
  
"Ally!!"  
  
"Oh, hello, Kent," the tactician said, smiling slightly. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see you, too!" cried Sain. "In fact, it's more than nice! It's wonderful!"  
  
"Well, you seem a little excited this morning...must be the coffee," Ally replied. "I remember that weird coffee Lowen makes...That's why I stick with tea! Now sit down. I need to ask you a few questions regarding the incident."  
  
"Anything for you, beauteous tactician!"  
  
"Beauteous tactician?!?" cried Ally. "Why the heck did you just say that? Are you on drugs?"  
  
"NO! Drugs are bad for you!" Sain exclaimed. "I...am just happy to see you!"  
  
"Whatever," Ally rolled her eyes. "Now...first question. Where were you this morning around nine?"  
  
"Hm...let's see...Ah, I know!" Sain began. "First, I was running away from Pent and K – um, Sain. They were really mad at me because...um, well, I don't remember why, but no matter! Then I came to the dining room and – "  
  
"Alright, so you weren't in the kitchen at all," Ally interrupted.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Sain said.  
  
"Oh...did you see anyone else around the kitchen?"  
  
"I heard Rebecca and Priscilla talking in the dining room, but I didn't see anyone else," Sain said, thinking back.  
  
"I already talked to them, and they were clear, so I suppose that's all I need to ask you," Ally said, checking his name off in her notebook. "You're free to go, Kent. Maybe you could send Sain in next? If you can't find him, just send someone else in."  
  
"Sure!" cried Sain. "It saddens me that I must part from your company, but I know it is your duty to stay here!"  
  
"Um, ok, I seriously think Sain drugged you or something," Ally said, raising her eyebrows. "Or...IS it the coffee? Because it did smell kinda weird."  
  
"I'm fine!" Sain called as he ran out the door. The first person he found outside the door was Fiora.  
  
"Tactician Ally wants to talk to you!" he cried, then began to run off to find Kent. He wanted to know what had happened with Serra.  
  
"Kent! Wait!" called Fiora. But it was too late. He was gone.  
  
Fiora sighed and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Is it just me, or is Kent acting REALLY weird?" asked Ally upon seeing Fiora enter.  
  
"So you noticed too?" cried Fiora. "Oh, it's been going on all morning!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
Fiora explained everything that had happened from the beginning.  
  
"That IS weird..." Ally thought allowed. "I never heard Kent say anything like that, not even in his support conversations with you!"  
  
"Support...conversations...?" Fiora appeared to be confused.  
  
"Never mind," the tactician said hurriedly. "Well, as soon as I'm done asking people about this banana thing, I'll help you figure out what's wrong with Kent and Sain. There are only five people left – you, Sain, Rath, Isadora, and Hector."  
  
"I see," Fiora nodded. "Thank you for agreeing to assist me! Now what is this about orange bananas?"  
  
Louise was laying on the bed moaning.  
  
"Louise, dear, I know this is hard for you, but please try to be a bit more quiet," Pent said.  
  
He was secretly extremely annoyed. He had almost thrown his book at the wall. Twice.  
  
"I...I can't help it!!" cried his wife. "I brought so many boxes of those bananas, how did they all go missing?"  
  
"Wait," Pent said, making a realization. "You brought BOXES of bananas? When I checked this morning, I only saw a few bananas lying on the table."  
  
"Of course I brought boxes! I run out of bananas fast," Louise said. "Oh, I can't bear not having any bananas!"  
  
It hit Pent that the information he had give to Ally was all wrong! The boxes had to have been stolen either early in the morning, or in the night, which meant...all of the people who had been interviewed were giving the wrong information! And that there were two SEPARATE banana thieves!  
  
"I'll be right back," he told Louise, and ran for the kitchen.  
  
Oh, a twist!!  
  
Nino: This was all part of your evil plan, wasn't it?  
  
Heheh, kind of...but why's my plan evil?  
  
Nino: I dunno...but whenever you see the word 'plan', you see the word 'evil' before it.  
  
Whatever, Nino. Please Review! 


	8. A Plan of Sorts

Here I am with another chapter!  
  
Nino: Shouldn't you be studying for finals next week?  
  
I'm putting it off as long as possible. And it's more fun to update this story!  
  
Nino: You all know what's next – review response stuff!  
  
gentleness28: Thanks for the suggestion about Quick Edit. Unfortunately, I am too lazy to use it today, but maybe another time. Since the indents seem to work for now, I'll stick with them.  
  
TheOneAndOnlyT: Sorry for making Serra too stupid last chapter. I'll try to make her better in future chapters. And I'm sorry you still don't understand orange bananas – it isn't THAT important, so don't worry.  
  
Firelien: I'm glad you like my tactician! I know what you mean about tacticians in other stories – I almost didn't put my tactician in at first because I didn't want her to become like those tacticians. And you're right about why Louise wants bananas! That's what I figured the reason was too.  
  
Zero84: It's ok. I'm glad you found the tigers. :-)  
  
Kevin C: Serra can eat a LOT of bananas. In fact, she ate so many that I lost count.  
  
potter29vo: Heheh, I'm so evil...I do such horrible things to Kent.  
  
Rockie1: You'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Now Nino can do the disclaimer!  
  
Nino: SweetMisery430 does not own Fire Emblem.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kent was sulking as he walked down the hallway slowly. He couldn't believe he had to go on a date with Serra! The things he did for Sain...  
  
All of the sudden, Sain came barreling down the hall at top speed and almost crashed into Kent. Luckily, Kent dodged him just in time. Sain slid to a stop.  
  
"Guess what, guess what, guess what???" cried Sain excitedly.  
  
"What, Sain?" asked the very annoyed Kent.  
  
"Ally's here!!!!!" exclaimed Sain jubilantly. "And she's even more beautiful than before!!"  
  
"Ally?" Kent asked, thinking of the tactician. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She's working for Pent as a detective!" said Sain. "And she wants to ask you a few questions!"  
  
"What? Why??" asked Kent.  
  
"Louise's bananas got stolen or something like that," Sain said with a shrug. "Anyways, it's great!! Can you believe she's back??"  
  
Kent didn't hear the last sentence, though. His face had turned a pale white.  
  
"Someone...stole...Louise's...bananas?" he asked slowly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look like me after I get rejected by a girl," said Sain.  
  
"Uh...well...you know how Serra wanted you to find her orange bananas?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I accidentally found the orange bananas, and Serra came in and saw me. Since I look like you, she assumed it was you giving her the bananas, so she took the bananas and now...I have to go on a date with her!"  
  
"Wow, I never thought this day would come," Sain said happily, but also dramatically. "The day Kent goes on a date!!"  
  
"I do not want to go!" cried Kent. "And besides that, Serra was the one who stole the bananas! She took them from me after I found them!"  
  
"S-Serra??" cried Sain, the smile leaving his face. "Such a lovely maiden could not have committed such a horrible crime!"  
  
"We must turn her in!" declared Kent. "Where is Ally?"  
  
"No!! Don't turn Serra in!!" begged Sain. "Please!"  
  
"Haven't I done enough for you?" cried Kent. "I comforted Serra, and now I have to go on a date with her to Roland's Bar and Grill!"  
  
"Well then...I'll turn her in for you, Kent!" Sain announced.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I'll go back to Ally and tell her I know who stole the bananas. She'll think I'm Kent, the always do-gooder, performing a noble deed! And I won't tell her until you and Serra have left on your date, so your big night won't be ruined!"  
  
"You would do that for me? I mean, I don't really want to go on the date, but if Serra gets what she deserves afterwards..."  
  
"Of course I would do that! You're my best friend!"  
  
Kent was shocked. Sain considered him to be his best friend, even after all of the scolding he had done? Now he felt guilty about all of the harsh words he had said to Sain in the past.  
  
"But Sain," Kent said, making a realization, "won't it look suspicious if you return to Ally claiming you know who did it? She'll think you, or rather, I did it and that I'm just trying to cover it up!"  
  
"Oh, you're right!" cried Sain. "Darn it. Well...I saw Ally's checklist of people to question, and there were five people that she hadn't questioned yet... Maybe we could tip one of them off as to who stole the bananas! Let's see if I can remember who they were...one of them was you, so that leaves four. Hmm, let's see..."  
  
"You HAVE to remember, Sain," Kent said. "If you don't..."  
  
"Fiora went in right after me, so that leaves three..." Sain was mumbling. "So that would leave..."  
  
Kent was growing impatient, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Ah, I know! Lord Hector was on the list!" Sain cried. "But that's all I can remember. He's our only chance!"  
  
"You must go speak with him right away!" Kent insisted. "But you will have to act as serious as possible! Hector trusts me, but only the real me, not the 'you' version of me."  
  
"Whatever," Sain shrugged. "Go do something productive while I'm gone. Like...maybe find a way for us to get our normal bodies back!"  
  
"I know! I'll find Canas!" Kent said suddenly. "He has lots of books, maybe he will allow me to look through them."  
  
"Good idea! I always knew you were smart, Kent," Sain said, smiling. "Well, I'll go find Lord Hector, and then I'll come find you in Canas's room, so don't leave until I come back!"  
  
They both nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.  
  
Kent knocked on Canas's door, and waited until the shaman called, "Come in!" until he entered the room. He knew he would have to act like Sain so Canas wouldn't get confused, but it was worth it.  
  
"Hello, Canas!" Kent greeted him, trying to sound cheery. "I was just wondering if you could lend me a book regarding a certain subject!"  
  
Canas looked absolutely delighted. "Of course, Sain! Reading is a wonderful thing! What type of book are you looking for?"  
  
"One about different types of spells," Kent told him. "Do you have one?"  
  
"I have many! They're in the pile of books by the closet," Canas explained, pointing him towards the books. "May I ask why you are interested in this subject so suddenly, Sain?"  
  
"Well..." Kent began, thinking up a Sain-like thing to say, "You know how Serra is a bishop? She practices light magic, and I wanted to know as much about magic as possible before tonight so we will have something to talk about at dinner!"  
  
"You're going on a date with Serra? How wonderful!" cried Canas. "Ah, I remember the days when my wife and I first started going out..."  
  
Kent began to feel very uncomfortable all of the sudden.  
  
"Um, I'll go look at the books now. Thanks for allowing me to do this."  
  
"Of course!" cried Canas, and went back to reading his book.  
  
Kent headed toward the big pile of books. This was going to take a while. He settled down in a chair and picked up the first book.  
  
Sain's first mission was to distract Ally.  
  
He went back to the kitchen and peered through a crack in the door. He realized that the room was completely empty.  
  
He ducked inside and found a note written in the tactician's own handwriting, which was rather messy, but readable. The note read :  
  
I've gone to lunch in town with Fiora and Lyn, since none of the people I needed to question were around. We plan to go shopping afterwards, and then go back to the detective's office to go over my evidence. I won't return until around dinner time. I will finish up interviews then. – Ally.  
  
This was perfect! Sain couldn't believe his and Kent's luck! Now he could go ahead and tip Hector off about Serra.  
  
Sain found Hector's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Kent. Do you need something? Or are you looking for Lyn?" asked Hector upon answering.  
  
Sain told himself to act as serious as possible. "No, milord, I merely came to speak with you, regarding the matter of Lady Louise's bananas being stolen."  
  
It wasn't that hard to act serious. Sain had watched Kent do this since they were young. Besides, there were no girls around.  
  
"I was about to head down there to be questioned by Ally about this matter myself," Hector said. "So what is it you want to ask about?"  
  
"I...I cannot be sure but...I thought I saw someone with some orange bananas earlier today," Sain continued, trying to choose the right words.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"It was...Serra, milord, who I believe comes from Ostia, like you...?"  
  
"Serra???" Hector seemed surprised, but then said, "You know, she did like those bananas an awful lot when we were back in Etruria...Man, I'm gonna kill her! How can she go around stealing from powerful Etrurian lords' wives??"  
  
"As I said, I cannot be sure of this, milord, but you might want to look into it," Sain said. "Well, I'll be off, then..."  
  
"Wait, Kent. Why don't you go tell Ally this?"  
  
"I already spoke with her," Sain admitted. "And that was before I saw Serra with the bananas. I'm afraid I will incriminate myself if I return, so..."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I'll tell Ally for you then," Hector said, shrugging. "Where is she, anyways?"  
  
"Um, I believe she went on break!" Sain quickly told the Ostian lord, recalling the noted. "In fact, she won't return to Castle Pherae until around six o'clock. You should speak to her then."  
  
"Alright, I will," Hector agreed. "Thanks for the info."  
  
Sain nodded and went back down the hall towards Canas's room, smiling to himself.  
  
Pent rushed to the kitchen only to find that it was empty. He discovered a note left by Ally, saying she had gone into town with several of the others.  
  
He couldn't believe this! He was paying lots of money to a detective who slacked off! Young people these days...  
  
His only choice was to head into town and find Ally before it was too late.  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
And it gets more complicated...  
  
Nino: I think you are seriously trying to confuse the readers.  
  
No I'm not! I'm planning to resolve everything by the end of the story! Speaking of the end, I already have it all planned out! Only 2 to 4 chapters left! Or maybe more. I might get more ideas, so that's only an estimate. But we are more than halfway!  
  
Nino: That's good! Then you can focus on Finding Nino!  
  
That's right. :-)  
  
Nino: Please review!! 


	9. Fans, Truth, and Primping Oh My!

Yes, I am finally updating this!  
  
Nino: You have an awfully strange sense of time, then. It hasn't been THAT long.  
  
Yeah, well, it's been longer than usual. I guess I was just lacking inspiration. And I just finished taking finals last week.  
  
Nino: coughLAZYcough  
  
Hmph...anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't feel like personally responding to reviews today, so I'll just get started with Chapter Nine.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Pent flagged down a taxi-carriage and asked to be driven to the main village of Pherae. Unfortunately, the driver recognized him.  
  
"Hey, you're Lord Pent, aren't you??" the driver cried excitedly. "Wow, I can't believe you're riding in MY carriage!! Could you please give me an autograph??"  
  
"Well..." Pent sighed, feeling a bit annoyed, "I suppose. Do you have a pen?"  
  
The drive nodded vehemently and handed him a pen and a menu from a pizza place.  
  
"Just sign on the back," he told Pent. "Wow, I just can't believe this!! I'm meeting the Mage General of Etruria!! My girlfriend won't believe it, either!!"  
  
"Pent raised his eyebrows. "Um, alright then...'To...a Very Good Driver of Carriages – Lord Pent'." He handed the menu back to the driver.  
  
"Wow, thanks a bunch!!" cried the overly-excited driver. "We're actually quite close to my house...um, would it be alright if we just pulled over for a sec so you could meet my girlfriend?"  
  
Pent sighed. If he refused, it would hurt his reputation as an outgoing and kind Mage General.  
  
"Sure," he agreed reluctantly.  
  
So Pent got a little sidetracked.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do about Kent and Sain?" asked Ally, sipping her lemonade. She, Lyn, and Fiora had just finished eating lunch at Café Pherae, a restaurant Lady Eleanora had recommended. "Have we chosen to believe them yet?"  
  
"I don't know why, but...I think they're telling the truth," confessed Fiora. "After thinking it over, it seems to me that there is no other explanation. If there was some kind of drug involved, it would have worn off. And I don't see what Sain would get out of forcing Kent to act like him. Or what Kent would get out of it, even. Someone else had to have done something to them."  
  
"I have to agree," said Lyn, nodding. "For the same reasons. Now we need to plan our next move. Should we try to find a way to switch them back, or try and discover who did that to them in the first place?"  
  
"Well, I'm occupied with this orange banana thing," Ally told them. "I'll try to help you think of a plan, but there isn't much else I can do."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if the orange bananas being stolen and the situation with Kent and Sain are connected?" wondered Fiora. "I mean, those two things did happen around the same time..."  
  
"You're right," agreed Ally. "But I questioned both Kent, (or it may have been Sain, since he was acting like him) and he didn't go anywhere near the kitchen this morning. I didn't speak to Sain...or Kent, whoever...about the bananas..."  
  
"I suppose the logical move would be to find the two of them and discuss this whole situation. We didn't get a chance before, because they kept evading us," Lyn said. "How about it? Fiora and I will head back to the Castle and track them down, and you can do your detective work, Ally."  
  
"Alright," Ally replied. "But first, can we go get some ice cream? I have a craving for some mint chocolate chip..."  
  
Kent kept almost falling asleep. Canas's books were so boring it wasn't funny. And none of them had anything to do with people switching bodies. He dropped the 38th book he had picked up in the pile of failures.  
  
"Find anything, Sain?" called Canas, who was still wide awake.  
  
"Nope," Kent replied, picking up the next book. Then he read the title – 'Soul Switching: A High Form of Magick'. "Actually, maybe."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good," Canas said. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to the kitchen to dig up something to eat. Just put everything back before you leave!"  
  
"Alright," Kent agreed, but not really listening. He was already absorbed into the book. Finally, he came to a page that caught his eye –  
  
"Soul Switching is a spell primarily performed by old crones who have nothing else better to do with their time. The spell, obviously, switches two peoples' souls. They must spend time in one another's bodies until the spell caster decides that they want to remove the spell. Or, the spell can also be removed by creating and taking the following potion."  
  
Mix together: 3 cups of water, two tablespoons of sugar, and one orange  
banana.  
Stir well.  
  
Kent grabbed the book and for the door. He didn't know where Sain was at the moment, but he was going to find him, and fast. He ran down the hallway, and found Sain lurking outside of Hector's room.  
  
"Sain, look!" he cried, shoving the book at Sain.  
  
"I'm looking, I'm looking," he said, and read the page. "No way!!! Orange bananas???"  
  
Kent was pale. "Do you think...the reason Serra stole the bananas...was to keep us from switching back??"  
  
"NO!" cried Sain. "Serra would do no such thing. And how would she learn an advanced spell? She's only a cleric."  
  
"Well...who could have performed the spell, then?" Kent wondered aloud. "It said the spell was practiced by old crones...I don't know any old crones, do you?"  
  
"Nope, can't think of any," Sain said. "Maybe it's someone we DON'T know."  
  
"Why would someone we don't know do this to us?" asked Kent. "It makes no sense..."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter," Sain shrugged. "On your date tonight, ask Serra for one of her bananas. I'll gather the other ingredients, and we can get back into our normal bodies by sunset!"  
  
"Are you sure she'll give me one?" Kent inquired. "I mean, she seemed to like them a lot..."  
  
"Just stare straight into her eyes when you say it," Sain said dreamily. "Make her think you love her. She'll give you the bananas without a fight!!"  
  
Kent just stared at Sain and muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."  
  
Kent and Sain went to the kitchen and gathered the water and sugar for the potion. Now all they needed was the banana, which they couldn't get until later. So they decided to find a way to waste time.  
  
It wasn't long before they ran into Fiora and Lyn, who had just returned from town. It was around 2 in the afternoon.  
  
"There you two are!!" cried Fiora. "We need to talk – now."  
  
Sain gulped and Kent felt himself go pale for about the tenth time that day.  
  
"We're not mad at you," Lyn assured them. "Let's sit down somewhere."  
  
Feeling a bit better, the two cavaliers sat on a sofa opposite the two girls.  
  
"Wh-what is this about?" asked Sain nervously.  
  
"Well, first of all, I know that both of you have been acting a bit strangely today, according to others," Lyn began. "And then I heard that both of you claimed that you had switched bodies...?"  
  
The two cavaliers nodded embarrassedly.  
  
"We've decided to believe you," Fiora said, cutting to the chase. "There is no other explanation."  
  
"Y-you believe us??" cried Kent. "Oh...that is such a relief!!"  
  
"We will try to help you switch back, but we don't exactly know how," Fiora continued.  
  
Kent and Sain exchanged glances. "We do," said Sain, and showed the two girls the book. They read the page slowly.  
  
"Who could have done this type of spell??" cried Lyn. "And why?"  
  
"We have been asking ourselves the same questions, milady," sighed Kent. "And come to no conclusion."  
  
"We decided to just leave it a mystery and use the potion the change back," shrugged Sain. "We have everything except for the orange banana."  
  
"The bananas were stolen!" Fiora realized. "I knew that had to be connected!!"  
  
"Well, it's not REALLY connected," Sain said. "Serra was the one that stole the bananas. Kent's gonna get one off of her on their date tonight."  
  
"Sain!!" hissed Kent.  
  
"Serra stole the bananas??" cried Lyn at the same time Fiora remarked, "You're going on a date with SERRA??"  
  
"It's a long story," Kent told them, his face turning red. "Serra did not cast this spell on us – she is too much of an amateur to pull something this big off. The spell is supposedly practiced by old crones, but we couldn't think of any."  
  
"Old crones..." muttered Fiora.  
  
"Wait!!" cried Lyn. "I might know who did it!!"  
  
"Who??" everyone else asked.  
  
"Last night, Florina and I were walking to our room," she explained. "We saw an old woman outside. And I don't know for sure...but it looked like Hannah, our former fortune teller!"  
  
They all gaped at her.  
  
"Hannah???" cried Sain. "That old hag did this to us???"  
  
"Didn't she leave the army in Nabata?" asked Kent.  
  
"Why would she do this?" wondered Fiora.  
  
"I don't know," Lyn responded. "But I'm going to find out."  
  
Serra finally hopped out of the bath tub. She had been in there for over an hour, and resembled a prune. She knew her skin would go back to normal in a while, so she didn't care. She was very clean, and she had used her Mango Scented Etrurian Bath Soap and Strawberry Scented Etrurian Two-in- One Shampoo and Conditioner, so she also smelled good. It would make her even more irresistible than she already was.  
  
As she was looking through her trunk for a suitable outfit, she absentmindedly grabbed for another orange banana. She had lost count of how many of them she had eaten at this point. Oh well. It wasn't like they were unhealthy or anything. As she grabbed for the banana, she realized something – this was the last banana she had left!  
  
"I'll save it for later," she announced to herself. She put it down and tried to ignore it. The temptation was great, but Serra knew she would regret it if she ate it now.  
  
"I must resist," she told herself, and went to do her makeup.  
  
End of Chapter Nine  
  
Ok, pretty stupid ending. I know this chapter is kinda boring, but it gets better soon. We are nearing the Exciting Climax – including Kent and Serra's date! Yay.  
  
Nino: Please review. 


	10. The Date of Kent and Serra

More Being Sain!! Yay!! Time for the thing you've all been waiting for – the date of Kent and Serra!!  
  
Nino: If you haven't noticed, she's overly hyper. And she's on an updating rampage.  
  
This might be the second to last chapter! So enjoy it!!  
  
Nino: SweetMisery430 does not Fire Emblem or any food Kent and Serra eat – except for orange bananas.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Wow, Kent, your date is soon!" Sain remarked after checking his watch. "You'd better start getting ready."  
  
"Sain, the date isn't for three and a half hours," Kent replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's how long you're going to need to get ready!" cried Sain. "Come on, I'll help you choose what to wear!"  
  
Sain dragged Kent off in the direction of their room as Lyn and Fiora looked on.  
  
"Well, there they go," sighed Fiora. "I think we should go back into town and find Hannah. Then we should confront her."  
  
"Alright," agreed Lyn.  
  
The two girls set out for the village again.  
  
Three and a half hours later...  
  
Pent stumbled out of the carriage driver's house, exhausted. The driver had insisted that he meet his girlfriend. Then his girlfriend had talked to Pent for hours, gushing about how amazing he was. Soon, dinner was ready, and the driver insisted that Pent ate with them. Finally, Pent had convinced them that he needed to go.  
  
The only problem was that, at this point, Ally could be anywhere. Pent decided to head for Castle Pherae. He went as fast as he could.  
  
"There! You look great!" Sain announced, shoving Kent in front of the mirror.  
  
Kent stared at his, or rather, Sain's reflection in the mirror. He looked basically the same, only his hair was slightly more jacked up, and he was wearing different clothes.  
  
"I can't believe that took you three and a half hours," Kent sighed. "I could've done this in ten minutes."  
  
"Wow, really? You'll have to show me sometime!" Sain replied. "When you're in your normal body, that is. Now come on, Serra will be waiting!"  
  
Sain and Kent walked towards the entrance of the castle to discover that they had arrived first. Serra was probably still getting ready. It always took girls longer to get ready.  
  
"I'll keep you company until she gets here," Sain said, but as soon as he did, Serra popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"HI!!!" she cried. "WOW SAIN YOU LOOK GREAT AND SO DO I OF COURSE NOW LET'S GET GOING WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AND OH HI KENT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SAIN LET'S GO!!!"  
  
"What did she say?" Kent whispered to Sain.  
  
"No idea," he replied. "Just play along. Tell her she looks nice."  
  
"Um, Serra, you look very nice tonight," Kent said awkwardly.  
  
"THANKS SO MUCH SAIN I CAN'T WAIT TO GET TO THE RESTAURANT SO WE CAN BE ALONE AREN'T YOU SO EXCITED???"  
  
"Um, ok..." Kent replied.  
  
"Well, you two, I'll see you later!!" Sain said. "Have a good time!"  
  
Sain laughed to himself as Serra immediately linked her arm with Kent's and began to skip off towards Pherae.  
  
"AH!" cried Kent as she pulled him away.  
  
"Oh look, it's Sa- I mean, Kent and Serra!" Lyn said, nudging Fiora. "I guess it was time for their date..."  
  
The two girls hadn't found Hannah, or even spotted her, in the town. They were about to head home, but Fiora had an idea.  
  
"Let's listen in on their date," she told Lyn. "Maybe Serra will admit something about the bananas..."  
  
"Sure, I guess," shrugged Lyn. They followed the cavalier and the cleric into Roland's Bar and Grill.  
  
"Table for, uh, two," Kent said nervously to the man holding menus at the front of the room. Serra was grabbing his arm so hard he thought his circulation would be cut off.  
  
"Follow me," the man said, and Serra practically bounced to the table. They sat by a window that overlooked the whole town.  
  
"Oh, this is so romantic!" sighed Serra. Kent turned red. He was relieved when he spotted their waitress coming towards their table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lucius and – hey, what are you two doing here??" cried Lucius, who was apparently their waiter. Kent felt embarrassed for mistaking Lucius for a woman AGAIN. He had done it many times before without even thinking about it.  
  
"We should be asking YOU that, Lucius!!" cried Serra. "Me and Sain are on a date!"  
  
"Well, I work here," Lucius explained. "I need to make money somehow...anyways, I'll be your waiter tonight. Want to order drinks?"  
  
"I'll have a Diet Coke," Serra told him.  
  
"Water," said Kent. "With ice."  
  
"Ok," Lucius jotted their orders down and was off, leaving Kent alone with Serra.  
  
"Table for two, please," Lyn requested.  
  
"This way," the man said, picking up two menus and walking in the opposite direction of Kent and Serra's table.  
  
"Um, wait!!" cried Fiora. "I...I want to sit over there, near those plants." She pointed towards some plants that were directly behind Kent's chair. Obviously, she wanted to sit near Kent and Serra so she could listen in on them.  
  
The man shrugged and said, "Alright. You can sit right here."  
  
"Um, so..." Kent began, "what do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
"Hm...well, I'm not really hungry," Serra replied. "I'll just get a salad or something."  
  
Because she's been eating all of those bananas, thought Kent. "Um...the chicken looks good," he commented.  
  
"I'm a vegetarian," Serra announced proudly. "If you want to eat chicken, though, I won't stop you...although I'd like to."  
  
Kent just gave her a weird look and went back to looking at his menu. "On second thought, I'll just get soup..."  
  
"What are they talking about?" hissed Lyn.  
  
Fiora was straining to hear what the other two were saying. "Talking about...the food on the menu."  
  
"Hey, more people I know are here!" cried Lucius, coming up to the table.  
  
"SHH!!" Lyn and Fiora silenced Lucius. "They aren't supposed to know we're here!"  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry," Lucius whispered. "Can I take your order? I work here, if you were wondering."  
  
"Can I have a Diet Coke?" asked Lyn.  
  
"I'll take water," Fiora said. "With ice."  
  
"Hey, that's exactly the same drinks Sain and Serra asked for!" cried Lucius, and then laughed to himself as he walked away.  
  
"When did Lucius become a waiter?" asked Fiora.  
  
"No idea," Lyn answered.  
  
A while later, the food had come and Serra was chattering on about the new dresses she had picked up from some Pheraen department store. Kent just picked at his tomato soup and pretended to listen. Serra didn't appear to be eating at all – she was talking every second, so there was no chance for her to eat.  
  
Finally, when Serra took a breath, Kent interrupted, "Hey, uh, did you hear about those bananas getting stolen? Uh, isn't that weird?"  
  
"Bananas," sighed Serra, going all dreamy. "They sure are good..."  
  
"You mean...you took them?" Kent asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," Serra answered. She was practically in a trance. "And they were delicious..."  
  
"Do you have any left?" Kent prompted.  
  
"Any left...Hm...I only have one left..." Serra replied.  
  
Kent took a deep breath, and then looked straight into Serra's eyes, attempting to appear as if he 'loved' her. "Can I please have your last banana?"  
  
"SAIN!!" she cried, and then lunged at him from across the table.  
  
"AH!!" he cried as she attempted to kiss him.  
  
Fiora, who had heard every word, got out of her seat and jumped right over the plants separating the two tables.  
  
"NO!!!" she cried, and pushed Kent and Serra apart. Unfortunately, she landed in Kent's tomato soup.  
  
"Fiora??" cried Kent, at the same time Serra exclaimed, "Fiora, what are you doing here???"  
  
"Well, this outfit is ruined," Fiora observed, seeing tomato soup splattered all over her shirt and skirt.  
  
"You just ruined our date!!" cried Serra. "Sain likes me, not you!!"  
  
"For your information, that," yelled Fiora, pointing at Kent, "is not Sain!!"  
  
"WHAT??" Serra shouted. "What are you talking about??"  
  
"This morning, Kent and Sain woke up and realized that they had switched bodies!!" Fiora continued. "That old crone Hannah did it to them!! And the only way to cure the switch is to make a potion WHICH INCLUDES ORANGE BANANAS. So you had better give him that orange banana, or else I'll – "  
  
"You'll what??"  
  
"I'll tell Ally you stole the bananas!" proclaimed Fiora.  
  
At this point, Lyn and Lucius had both come running towards the table.  
  
"Oh dear," said Lucius, seeing the spilled tomato soup. "I'll clean that right up."  
  
"Fiora! What are you doing??" cried Lyn.  
  
"Please don't tell Ally!!" begged Serra. "Please! I- I only took them because they taste so good! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble! You can have the last banana! I promise! "  
  
"This date is OVER!" Fiora said. "You'd better take us to that orange banana RIGHT NOW, Serra, or you're in BIG TROUBLE."  
  
"Um, sure, of course!!" cried Serra. "They're at Castle Pherae."  
  
"Let's go," Fiora told the shocked Kent.  
  
"I'll settle things here," Lyn said. "You take the others back to the castle."  
  
So Fiora, Kent, and Serra departed Roland's Bar and Grill. They didn't notice that the whole restaurant was watching them in stunned silence.  
  
Ally sat in the kitchen of Castle Pherae, going over her notes. This case was hopeless. There were no leads, no clues, no nothing. Basically, there was no way of knowing who had done it.  
  
Suddenly, Hector and Pent bursted into the kitchen at the exact same time.  
  
"Ally, I know who the banana thief is!" announced Hector.  
  
"Ally, there are TWO banana thieves!" cried Pent.  
  
"Wait, wait...one at a time," the tactician silenced them. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
The two exchanged looks. Ally sighed.  
  
"This case just became a lot more complicated," she said.  
  
Serra was on the verge of tears, Kent was still in shocked silence, and Fiora was still burning mad. The three of them made their way towards the entrance of the town. Then, a figure stepped out in front of them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't one of those boys I cursed," cackled an old woman's voice. "I had hoped you would've figured out how to change back by now."  
  
Fiora narrowed her eyebrows. "Hannah."  
  
End of Chapter Ten  
  
Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last chapter!!  
  
Nino: Finally you can finish this story...  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Tune in next time for the conclusion!  
  
Nino: Review! 


	11. The Corny Conclusion

Yes...it is time for the final chapter!  
  
Nino: Isn't it depressing?  
  
This chapter might be kinda long, since I have to resolve everything this chapter, and I do not feel like writing another chapter after this one. But you guys don't mind, right? Well, I'm sure you are bored of my rambling and want to read the chapter...so...  
  
Nino: SweetMisery430 does not own Fire Emblem. She never has, and she never will.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Wait, wait, so Serra is one of the banana thieves?" Ally asked Hector and she, the Ostian Lord, and Pent sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Hector. He had just explained everything he knew to her. "I had no idea there were TWO of them, though...who could the other one be?"  
  
"It could be anybody!" cried Pent, who was having a nervous breakdown. "We'll never figure out who! It could even be YOU, Hector!!"  
  
"I didn't take any of your wife's stupid bananas!" Hector yelled, angry at the accusation. "I don't like bananas. I throw up when I eat them. You can ask Matthew, if you want proof, or Oswin. Even SERRA knows that."  
  
"So where IS Serra?" asked Ally. "Is she even here?"  
  
"She probably went out for dinner," Hector said. "She does that every night, or so Matthew has told me. I can go into town and look for her, if you want me to."  
  
"Okay, go do that," the tactician-detective agreed. "Pent, go check on your wife. I heard her...moaning up there when I came in a while ago."  
  
Pent made a frustrated noise and then stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He was having a hard time lately – Sain flirting with his wife, the bananas going missing, Louise being moody, being 'kidnapped' by his fans...Could things get any worse?  
  
Lyn had decided to head back to Castle Pherae alone, since Lucius's shift as a waiter wasn't over, and Fiora had already departed with the others. As she approached the castle, she was surprised to see Hector coming towards her.  
  
"Hector, where are you going?" she asked him when they neared each other.  
  
"Into town to find Serra," he sighed. "Turns out she was one of the banana thieves. Go figure."  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that," Lyn admitted. "But Serra should be in the castle. I was with her, Fiora, and Kent, and they left town ahead of me."  
  
"Wait, they're already here?" cried Hector. "But I asked a bunch of people if anyone had come in and left recently. They all said that no one had come in since Lord Pent."  
  
"You mean they never got back to the castle?" gasped Lyn. "What could have happened? I can't imagine what would sidetrack them except...oh no! They must have seen Hannah!"  
  
With that, Lyn ran back towards town at top speed.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Hector called after her. "What are you talking about? And where are you going? I'm coming with you!"  
  
He remembered Isadora telling him that she had seen Hannah in the Acme. But how was the reason Hannah was here connected to Kent, Fiora, and Serra? And hadn't Kent been the one to warn him about Serra being one of the thieves? Why would they be together? He was determined to find out, and took off after Lyn.  
  
Fiora stared angrily at Hannah. "What do you want with us? We're in a hurry. Please stop blocking the path or we'll have to move you."  
  
Hannah cackled. "Well, I thought you'd figured it out by now. I was the one who put the transformation spell on those two cavaliers. They shouldn't be able to switch back until I decide it's time."  
  
"Look," Fiora said, in an extremely annoyed and angry tone, "I don't know if this is your idea of fun, or a joke, or something, but it is NOT appropriate to make two people switch bodies for no apparent reason!!"  
  
"But there was a reason, my dear," Hannah said with a laugh. "Those two are always fighting. I thought that if they switched bodies, they might understand what it was like to be in the other ones' shoes – or to see themselves through different eyes."  
  
"That's what Sain thought the reason was for this," Kent muttered, remembering Sain's words from much earlier that day.  
  
Fiora shot back, "I think those two have gone through enough already! What other tortures do you plan to put them through? Besides, all you managed to do was massively confuse the rest of us, and give Kent and Sain bad reputations."  
  
"I have to disagree," Hannah replied with a shake of her head. "You've learned some very important lessons today, haven't you?"  
  
Her question was directed at Kent. "Well...maybe..."  
  
"Kent!" cried Fiora. "Don't try to make her think she's right."  
  
He ignored her. "I guess I realized that Sain has a lot more freedom to do and say what he wants than I do, just because of his personality. And maybe that I should loosen up sometimes because...well, I enjoyed having that much freedom."  
  
Fiora's mouth fell open. "Kent...!"  
  
"And Sain has a lot of pressure on him, even if it doesn't seem like it," Kent went on. "He always has to be the way he is, or people would be confused. And no one takes Sain seriously. Maybe...maybe he feels bad about that."  
  
"See, you have learned something!" cried Hannah. "That's good. But it's not over just yet...let's see if your friend learned anything...first, we'll have to find him!"  
  
Serra, who had been watching and listening in awe, spoke up: "Look, I'm tired and sad, and I had a bad day, and I want to go home!!"  
  
Hannah just ignored her.  
  
Fiora had not given up yet. "Look, I don't know WHAT you are trying to do, but you will not mess with Kent and Sain any longer and – "  
  
"Looks like shutting you up will be a bit harder than I expected," sighed Hannah.  
  
She muttered some words under her breath. A moment later, Fiora opened her mouth, but no words came out. She looked surprised. She made a VERY scary and angry face, but Hannah was unfazed.  
  
"Come, let us head for Castle Pherae," Hannah said. "If your companion has experienced something similar to you, then perhaps I will allow the two of you to switch back."  
  
_Please don't screw this up, Sain_, Kent prayed in his mind. _Or else we may be stuck like this...forever._  
  
Minutes later, they were at the castle. Hannah muttered more words, and in an instant, they were all inside of Serra's room.  
  
"H-how did you - ?" Serra began to say, but Hannah silenced her. Serra, not wanting to lose her voice like Fiora had, shut up immediately.  
  
"Bring me the banana," Hannah ordered.  
  
Serra nodded nervously. She went to her dresser and opened it. She cleared out a large pile of clothes, and then took out a medium sized wooden box. She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the box. Inside was the orange banana. She gazed at it longingly for a moment, and then handed it to Hannah.  
  
Hannah smiled. "Ah, this must be the last one. Well, there's only one thing to do."  
  
With those words, Hannah threw the banana into the fireplace (which must have been lit by a servant or Lady Eleanora) with all of her might. Fiora looked shocked, and Kent and Serra both cried out. The banana was ash in a few moments.  
  
"How COULD you!!" cried Serra, and lunged at Hannah. Hannah did her 'muttering some words' thing, and Serra froze in mid-air. She could not move at all. Kent and Fiora were both wide-eyed with shock.  
  
"Now how will we change back?" Kent asked in a panicked voice. "Will I be stuck like this forever?"  
  
"You don't need any stupid banana to change you back," the old crone told him. "You can change yourself back. You could have done it all along, but you didn't figure out how to. Young people, always trying to solve their problems with material objects..."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" cried Kent.  
  
"Go find your friend; the other one under the spell," Hannah ordered. "If you want to accomplish anything, you'll need him here."  
  
Kent started for the door, but Fiora stopped him. She gestured to herself, implying that she would go instead, and then went to the door.  
  
"How will you talk to him?" Kent wanted to know, but Fiora just gave him a Look, and Kent let her go. He could tell that she was planning something else besides getting Sain.  
  
He saw Hannah shrug, not caring who went. The old woman sat down in a big chair by the fire and began to hum to herself. Serra was still frozen in her lunging position. Kent didn't want to try and move her, so he just stood there, waiting for Fiora to return.  
  
Fiora ran into the kitchen as fast as she could. Ally looked up from her notebook, surprised. Fiora grabbed the notebook and pen out of her hands and began to scribble rapidly.  
  
"What are you doing??" cried Ally. "Give that back!"  
  
Fiora finished writing and shoved the notebook back at Ally. Ally read over what the Pegasus Knight had written. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no!" the tactician cried. "We'll have to help...let's see...I know! I have a plan..."  
  
Sain was sitting in his and Kent's room, bored out of his mind. Kent should be back from his date by now, but he wasn't. What could have happened to him?  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called.  
  
Ally came into the room. "Sain, something has happened. You'll have to come with me."  
  
"Sure, Ally, anything for – Hey, wait, did you just call me SAIN?" he realized.  
  
She ignored him and dragged him out the door.  
  
Finally, Sain came in the room, but alone. What had happened to Fiora? Kent wondered.  
  
"You summoned me, Lady Hannah?" Sain asked politely.  
  
Hannah laughed yet again. "LADY Hannah? I never though anyone would refer to me as that! What a polite young man."  
  
"Sain, she burned the last banana!" cried Kent.  
  
"What??" Sain cried back. "How could you, you old crone??"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a crone," sighed Hannah, but her face still had a slight smile on it. "Sain, please tell me what you have learned from being Kent for the day."  
  
"What I've learned??" Sain said, dumbfounded. "I guess that...uh...girls don't like me because I flirt with them too much...Um, and that Kent is more reliable than I am, and that he has more duties, so I shouldn't bother him much."  
  
Hannah looked pleased. "Good answer. Kent also told me some things that he had learned about being you, Sain. So, will these things you've learned change how you act from now on?"  
  
They both thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess I could loosen up SOMEtimes," Kent said.  
  
"I won't flirt with girls ALL of the time...but I'll still always protect the, as a knight is sworn to do!" Sain said.  
  
"How about how you act towards each other?" Hannah prompted.  
  
"Well...I guess I'll try not to pester Kent as much," replied Sain. "Everyone relies on him to keep me from being too crazy."  
  
"In that case, I wouldn't order Sain around as much," said Kent. "But...I guess at some times, regardless of the situation, I should let him have a bit of fun."  
  
"There...now you're started to realize what the root of all your arguments are!" Hannah said happily.  
  
"Sorry for being so annoying sometimes, Kent," said Sain.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so mean sometimes," Kent replied.  
  
"Oh, look at the time! I really should be going," Hannah observed as the clock in Serra's room tolled eight o'clock. She disappeared from the room.  
  
Then, before Kent or Sain could keep Hannah from leaving, the room began to shake. Everything began to move around, except for the still-frozen figure of Serra. Both cavaliers tried their hardest to keep from falling over. They both became incredibly dizzy, and their vision was blurred. Then everything went black.  
  
"There she is!"  
  
"Get her!"  
  
"Oh no, she's getting away!"  
  
Matthew, Guy, and Heath (all of whom had been recruited by Ally and Fiora to help catch Hannah) came to a halt when Hannah disappeared yet again. They were right outside of Serra's room's window, and they had been hiding in the trees, waiting for Hannah to appear.  
  
Matthew cursed. "Why does she have to do that annoying warping thing??"  
  
"Where could she have gone?" wondered Guy.  
  
"We'll never find her now," groaned Heath. "I could chase after her on Hyperion, but he's asleep in the stable. By the time I could get him ready, she'd be long gone."  
  
The three of them sighed and headed inside, not knowing what else they could do.  
  
Hector and Lyn were beyond frustrated. Kent, Fiora, and Serra had all disappeared without a trace. Lyn had recruited Lucius to help them search once his shift had ended, but they'd still had no success.  
  
"Do you think they went back to the castle without us knowing?" Lucius asked.  
  
Lyn was about to answer when the figure of an old woman appeared in front of her. "Hannah!"  
  
Before she could warp away again, Hector had grabbed her. "You had BETTER explain everything to us RIGHT NOW, you old hag, or there will be consequences!"  
  
Hannah, unable to warp without taking Hector with her on accident, gave up trying to get away. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you..."  
  
"Kent! Sain!"  
  
Fiora and Ally came running into the room. Kent and Sain lay unconscious on the floor, and Serra was standing up. She had fallen onto the ground when the freezing spell had lifted. This had happened at the end of the 'earthquake'.  
  
"Ow..." she said, feeling sore and bruised.  
  
Fiora immediately ran to Sain, thinking he was Kent. "Kent! Kent, wake up!!"  
  
The real Kent sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened? And when did you get your voice back, Fiora?"  
  
Fiora looked confused. Sain hadn't known she'd lost her voice...so that must mean...  
  
"Kent!" she cried, and threw her arms around him. "You're back in your own body!"  
  
"Ow," was Kent's comment. "Hey, I am! I wonder how we ended the spell..."  
  
At that moment, Sain sat up too. "Hey, where am I...? Oh hey! Kent, I just had the weirdest dream! In it, we switched bodies, and –"  
  
"That wasn't a dream, Sain," Ally said, smiling. "That really happened. "But you're back to normal now! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Oh, wow, really? Hey, that is great!" cried Sain, standing up. "Now I can flirt with girls again without feeling guilty!"  
  
"Sain..." Kent said sternly.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, and then they started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Ally, confused. "Did I miss something?"  
  
Fiora just shook her head. "I have no idea. Hey, you guys, Ally and I are going to go downstairs, to, uh, check something, ok? Come down when you're...done..." The two girls left.  
  
The two cavaliers finally calmed down, and Sain said, "Wow, I'm so glad things are finally back to normal around here."  
  
"I am too," agreed Kent, getting up off of the floor. "You know, Sain...I meant what I said before. If you don't act too crazy, I won't be too mean to you."  
  
"Hey, I meant it to!" Sain replied. "But you know, this is getting way to corny for me...all of this 'understanding one another' stuff. I mean, I'll do what I said and everything, but...for tonight, let's just have fun!"  
  
"Okay," shrugged Kent. "Sure. I'm not in the mood to order you around tonight."  
  
"Well," Sain said, his voice becoming very mischievous all of the sudden, "the girls ARE having a sleepover tonight..."  
  
The two cavaliers left the room as Sain kept talking, leaving Serra to stare. She didn't remember anything that had happened to her all day. She vaguely remembered the taste of orange bananas (they were really good, too) but that was about it.  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind. She'd had enough for one day. She'd skip the party tonight and go right to bed. Tomorrow, she'd talk things over with Rebecca and Priscilla. Maybe they would understand why she didn't like them talking about her behind her back. Maybe it was time for her to change, too.  
  
Hector, Lyn, and Lucius returned with Hannah in tow. After a long talk with Ally and Fiora, Hector ordered Oswin to take Hannah to a magically-warded retirement home (preventing anyone from escaping) located in Pherae.  
  
Hannah stayed in the retirement home for the remaining several years of her life, too old and tired to try and get away. At least she knew she had accomplished something by helping Eliwood's army.  
  
Once everything had settled down, the girls went ahead and had their sleepover. In attendance were Lyn, Fiora, Ally, Florina, Isadora, Louise, Rebecca, and Priscilla. Even Ninian had come. Lyn and Florina had invited her.  
  
Little did the girls know that Kent and Sain were watching them.  
  
"So this is where you spied on them from," Kent observed.  
  
It turned out that Sain had found a passage in the vent in his and Kent's room. The vent led to Rebecca's room, where the sleepovers were held. They could see and hear the girls talking very clearly.  
  
"Yep," Sain said proudly. "Oh, look, they have Lays and Cheetos, and even mint ice cream! Wish I could have some..."  
  
"Are those skeletons on Fiora's pajamas??" cried Kent in an alarmed voice.  
  
"It would appear so," Sain observed.  
  
Kent shook his head. "Wow, she has a wild side to her that I'd never seen before tonight..."  
  
"Oh, looks, this is the best part of the whole sleepover! Where they do makeovers," Sain said. "Seeing Louise in a mud mask makes my day."  
  
Louise had recovered from her breakdown after Lady Eleanora had discovered a half eaten box of orange bananas in the linens closet. There were enough left to last her another week or two. Pent said they could send for some more in Etruria right away, and they would arrive right when the other bananas ran out. After hearing this, Louise had happily agreed to attend the sleepover.  
  
When the makeovers were done, Kent and Sain began to be a bit drowsy. Then, there was a soft knock on the door of Rebecca's room.  
  
"Who is it?" called Rebecca as the other girls quieted down.  
  
"It's Nils," said a little boy's voice. "Is Ninian in there?"  
  
Ninian immediately stood up and answered the door. "I'm right here, Nils. Is something wrong?"  
  
Nils looked pale and sick. "I...I don't feel so well..."  
  
"Really? Aw, you poor thing..." crooned Louise, and motioned for him to come sit in her lap, which he did.  
  
"Do you have a stomach virus or something, Nils?" asked Lyn.  
  
"Did you eat too much?" Isadora inquired.  
  
"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" Fiora wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I hate seeing people throw up," Florina said softly, clutching her pillow to her stomach.  
  
"I-I don't know why I feel sick," Nils said softly.  
  
"I'll heal you, but your stomach might still hurt a bit," Priscilla offered, and took out her healing staff.  
  
A warm glow surrounded Nils. "Th-thanks..." he mumbled. "It feels a little better..."  
  
Ninian sat down next to Louise and patted her brother on the back. "You'll stop feeling sick soon, Nils."  
  
The girls resumed their usual gossip a moment later.  
  
"I wonder who the second banana thief was," Lyn said. "I know Serra was the other one, but it was confirmed that she only took a few bananas by the witnesses, rather then the entire boxes of them..."  
  
"Yes, I wondered that too, Lyn," Fiora agreed. "It could be anybody in the whole army!"  
  
Lyn sighed. "I guess we'll never know."  
  
Only Kent and Sain saw the guilty look on Nils's face. They smiled at each other. Then Sain yawned.  
  
"You know, I think we've seen enough for one night," Kent said. "Let's go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Sain replied. "For once, I'll agree with you...because you, you know, came with me to spy on the girls..."  
  
They crawled back through the vent to their room and got into their beds, hoping they would wake up in the same ones they went to sleep in.  
  
"Goodnight, Sain."  
  
"Goodnight, Kent."  
  
With that, the two cavaliers fell fast asleep, happy to be themselves again, and looking forward to the next day.  
  
The End  
  
It is done! Sorry for all of the corniness in this chapter. I always make corny endings without even trying...Well, Kent and Sain had to learn a 'lesson' or I couldn't switch them back!  
  
Nino: Oh yay...now you'll never have to update this again. You can work on more stories with ME in them.  
  
You're the same as always, Nino. Anyways, as you may know, I am still working on two other fics, but I do have plans for another story! If you want to know a little bit about it, go to my profile. I will start it soon...  
  
Nino: Please review, since it is your last chance to do that for this story, ever!  
  
Um, yeah...I hope you guys enjoyed Being Sain! 


End file.
